Forbidden Love
by orphan mia
Summary: Heaven and Hell. Each have an Advocate. When they have to spend time with each other, will an angel and a demon become friends? Or something even more? HB REVIEW!Ch.9 Up! COMPLETE
1. The Advocates

Forbidden Love : The Advocates

A/N: This is going to prove itself! I swear to you, that you will fall in love with this fic! All right, read, and review. That's what matters, so, enjoy my work.

I

Heaven was always moving. Angels would move around, constantly doing Her will. By Her, I mean God (okay, I know that some of you believe God to be a man, but this is a fan fiction. Fiction. Don't kill me). Her top angel was sleeping at the moment. Her most prized advocate. The best of all angels.

Blue hair was sprawled over the white pillow. An annoying alarm clock sprang to life. Pink eyes opened and turned off the clock without a grunt or noise of complaint. She stood, stretching while yawning. She stripped off her pajamas and threw on her white dress.

The angel was already out the door, tying her hair as she did so. Now, lets talk about the misconception about angels. They are holy, and yes, their wings are visible when the want them to be, as well as their halos, but they do not stay in Heaven. No, they are mostly on earth, helping and promoting good through proper planning.

The angel flew, her wings long and glorious. Her Master and Creator wanted to see her. The little angel felt butterflies in her stomach. She had been around the Master many times, seeing as she was Her First Advocate, but she still was a little nervous each time.

She met her in a temple. The Temple. The angel fell to one knee and bowed her head.

"Madame, you called me?"

The angel felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Botan, please stand."

Botan nodded and stood, meeting Her gaze. Pink met brown and smiles were exchanged.

"I have a meeting today. I would like you to accompany me."

Botan nodded.

"Of course ma'am. I'd be glad to, but will you allow me to ask you a question?"The Creator nodded. "Who are you meeting with?"

The Creator laughed, causing Botan to be puzzled, but she smiled along with Her.

"To be honest, I am meeting with Lucifer himself." Botan's eyes widened so fast that they almost fell out. The Creator laughed. "Oh come on, don't look at me like that."

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am."

The Superior Being chuckled again. She patted Botan on the back playfully.

"You're too uptight, Botan, and what did I tell you about calling me by that little nick name we came up with?"

Botan sighed, slightly flustered at calling her Master by a name.

"You told me to call you by the name of Keiko because we are on a first name basis."

Keiko nodded and then the laughing and jokes were done. Her smile faded and She held out Her hand. Botan understood. This was an easier way of transportation. By teleporting.

II

Hell hustled and bustled. Every moment something was happening. Sure, it is Hell, but this is still a pretty busy place.

Black hair and blood red eyes pierced the air. Fangs glistened as sleek black clothes were being pulled on. The demon grunted as he passed by a mirror, not really caring about his appearance. It was always the same anyway.

He was dressed in a black suit, and it looked to be the best, an Itallian custom job. Horns stuck up out of his hair and a black tail whipped around as he ran to his Master. Now, let's go into the explanation of demons, shall we? Demons are fun loving beings, loving to sin and cause trouble and violence. Most of their goals are to manipulate the already corrupted and to destroy purity. Every now and then there would be a mission to intercept an angels mission and destroy it. But, for the most part, demons are party animals.

Well, most of them. The First Advocate of Lucifer was not. He would if his Master wished, but he would not socialize if it wasn't an order. That was just how he was. Also, it was one of the main reason's he was First Advocate.

The demon sped throughout Hell until he got to his destination. The Club. It was pulsating with music and sex. The demon's eyes narrowed in disgust. He sped right through the entire club and its inhabitants until he got to his goal.

"Hiei! Glad you could make it, my man!"

Hiei saw his Master surrounded by female demons. They looked flustered to be in the presence of evil itself. They'd get over it. Then they would hang all over Him. It really was disgusting. Some of the vixens eyed the demon. Hiei never met their gazes.

"You called?"

His voice was flat and cold. Totally emotionless. Hiei watched as his Master got up, pausing to let a few of the women get their arms off of Him. He flashed the demon a cocky smile.

"I did, and I'm glad you came. I've got a meeting today and I need you to come with me."

Hiei smirked as the ladies realized just who they were looking at. First Advocate of Hell. His attention was brought back to his Lord and Master.

"Who are we going to go see?"

Hiei was interested. His Master never went to meetings where he would come along. This was a first. When the Demon Lord raised his eyebrows coyly, Hiei knew that it was important. Perhaps scandalous. When his Master offered his hand, Hiei took it, and they were out of the club. They were at the edge of Hell.

"I'm meeting God today, Hiei."

Hiei knew that this was not a prank. It was below his Lord. So, crossing his arms, the First Advocate smirked.

"What for, Yusuke?"

Yusuke, his Master, opened his brown eyes widely and then ran his fingers back through his raven hair. His smile was a deal makers smile.

"Cocky as always, Hiei? That's why I like you." Hiei chucked with his Master. "Oh, you know, just to negociate about wars and politicians and all that nonsense."

It all seemed reasonable to Hiei. Except for one thing.

"Why do you need me?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"The pleasure of your company, now stop whining and come with me."

III

Botan was optimistic as she looked around. It was a grassy valley. Very nice. She smiled as her blue hair was caressed by the wind.

"Keiko, when are they coming?"

"Soon. They should be here any second now."

Botan wasn't sure what to expect. She wasn't scared. No, she was terrified. She had no idea what Lucifer was going to look like. Her imaginative brain was sending her images of this colossal beast that would only show itself in your nightmares.

When she saw the two older teenagers come up over the hill, she was surprised. Well, she was the same age as they were, well, what age they were supposed to look like. The one man was rather short, his expression dark and menacing. _That has to be him._ Botan thought to herself. The other man was impish, a mischievous smile on his face.

That was until Keiko addressed Lucifer.

"I'm glad that you came, Lucifer."

Botan felt her mouth open slightly as her Master shook the hand of the impish man. That was when her eyes snapped to the shorter man. He was gazing at her, his lips curved upwards in a sneer. _If that's Him, then who the heck is that? _That was when Lucifer noticed her, His brown eyes looking at her up and down.

"Who's this little fox that you've kept hidden, God?"

Keiko smiled at Botan and beckoned her to step forward. She did as her Master wished. She approached the man, who was only a few inches taller than her.

"My name is Botan, sir."

Botan smiled, not knowing how she pulled it off. Lucifer smiled. He offered his hand. Botan looked to her Master, who nodded, and then took it. She was surprised when it was not shaken, but instead lips were being pressed against it. Botan couldn't help herself. She stepped back, her hand withdrawing, earning a stare from the Devil.

"What, did I offend you?"

That was when a sound echoed across the valley. Botan noticed that the shorter man's eyes were wide and his cheeks were a bit red with rage. Her Master had slapped Lucifer. Botan felt her knees go just a bit weak.

"Please be so kind as to not harass my First Advocate."

Lucifer looked surprised but not angry as he rubbed his reddening cheek. He nodded.

"I'm sorry for unnerving you, Botan. Hiei, come here." Botan saw the shorter man appear by his side, literally. He was... fast. Lucifer looked at Botan, locking eyes with her. "This is my First Advocate, Hiei Jaganeshi."

IV

Hiei and his Master came up and over the hill. He saw two women. He studied them both. The brown haired one, she was probably some angel. The blue haired woman, well she had to be God. An angel could not be that beautiful. He had seen many, and none of them compared to her.

That was why he was astonished and disgusted with himself when Yusuke shook the hand of the other woman. Hiei saw the blue haired girl look just as astonished as he was. _Hn. Baka._ It was when his Master kissed the hand of an angel that things got messy. Hiei saw the look of horror and uncertainty flash over her face.

She pulled away, her action startling his Master. Sure, He was a ladies man, but she was an angel. This was different. Then, his world as he knew it was shattered. He watched his Master get slapped. **_Slapped_**. Sure, it was God, but how did that work?

He looked at the blue haired onna. She seemed to be shocked as well.

"Hiei, come here." Hiei was startled by the sound of his Master's voice. His thoughts were preoccupying. He walked over to Yusuke smoothly. "This is my First Advocate, Hiei Jaganeshi."

Hiei watched as God brought over the blue haired onna.

"Good, this is my First Advocate, Botan."

And that was how the two advocates of Heaven and Hell met. They stared intensely at each other as they shook hands. They did not enjoy each other already.

V

Botan didn't like the other Advocate. He looked like he was more sinister than his Master. _But that can't possibly be true... can it? _The two of them, angel and demon, stood still. That was when God spoke to them.

"You are to stay with each other until we return. Like a monitoring system. If we have needs, we'll call you."

Lucifer laughed heartily.

"Yeah, so go have fun." He winked at his Advocate. "Play nice."

The two beings extended their hands, and to some, it would look like they were friends as they grabbed each others hand, disappearing elsewhere. That was when the situation sunk in for Botan. _No! No, I can't be with... this demon all day! How long will Keiko be gone? _Her eyes returned to Hiei. He was looking at her with a bored expression. _Oh this is going to be fun... _

VI

Hiei saw no sense in what his Master was doing. Sure, bring him so he could do errands or something. But why did they have to stay together? _We're going to drive each other crazy if I don't kill her first. _When she turned to look at him, he gave her an expression that said "Now what?"

"Well, have any ideas of what to do, onna?"

Her pink eyes widened for a second, but then they narrowed. Anger danced in them. _Whoa. Angels can get angry? I didn't know that. _

"My name is Botan. And no, I don't. What about you, hot-shot?"

Hiei felt himself bristle and his fists clench. _Why the little– _

"How about a drink? You could use one!"

The First Advocate of Hell grabbed the angel's hand. Before the both of them knew it, they were both in a bar. Hiei looked around, smirking. His suit was just fine, but he had to make some... adjustments to the white dress. By adjustments... well... now she was wearing a mini skirt and a low cut blue tank top.

Hiei had a shot, and he tilted his head back as he took it. He looked at the angel.

"Want one?"

VII

Botan had never been so... so... furious in her entire existence! She looked down because she felt a chill. _Oh no! What happened to all my clothes? _Botan was bright red as she had her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the demon. A shot was in his hand.

"No! I don't want one! What did you do to my clothes?"

Botan kept her voice low so it was a harsh whisper. She didn't want to distract the nigens. The demon's eyebrows cocked themselves.

"You would've looked weird if you were in that little gown you had. So, I changed your clothes." The angel felt her cheeks turn scarlet with anger and embarrassment. "It's not like you're an eye sore."

VIII

Hiei laughed. _I might as well have a little fun as long as I'm stuck in my personal hell. _His fun stopped when his hand was grabbed and he was rushing out of the bar. He expected revenge. Maybe he'd be on the streets of New York as a drag queen. Maybe he'd be a strip club, or some other torturous event.

Instead, he found himself in a house. A very quaint house. It had beige walls and it was... nice. For a demon, Hiei felt oddly at peace. He looked around. He looked out the windows. He was aware that the other Advocate was looking at him, but he didn't care.

Outside the glass lay long grass. It blew gently in the wind, and the sky was the palest blue. It was the essence of peaceful. Desirable to anyone. A paradise.

"You took me to Heaven?"

IX

A/N: Hey, That took me a long time to write! And, I really like it ! Please, review. Tell me if you hate it, or if you love. If you want to hear more, tell me. If you want me to burn in... Hell... tell me! .

-mia


	2. Unwanted Hospitality

Forbidden Love : Unwanted Hospitality

A/N: Hey! Wow! The reviews were helpful and nice! If you think that it's weird, well, I'm weird. hee hehehhe. Besides, I had to write this or I was going to explode . Read and Review!

I

Botan sighed as she put a kettle on the oven and pulled out a chair from the table. The demon was still waiting for an answer. _The nerve of him! Taking me to a bar... dressed... in barely anything!_

"Yes, it was the only place I could think of where we could both be comfortable."

The demon, Hiei, whipped a chair out and sat in it, arms crossed and he was visibly furious.

"You baka! Don't you think your little friends are going to notice my energy? You can't just hide the First Advocate of Hell in Heaven!"

Botan's pink eyes narrowed. _That's it! _

"For your information my house has many seals on it! Sound, energy, and light! It's just fine to have someone like you in here! And, you are not being hidden here! You are my guest!" The tea kettle whistled and that brought the two beings back to reality. Botan smiled. "Do you want some tea?"

The angel wanted to grin as the demon blinked at her change of attitude. He muttered something that Botan took as a yes. She got up and poured two cups. As she sat down she saw that the demon was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How long do I have to stay?"

Botan rolled her eyes. He was already complaining!

"You heard both of our Master's. We stay together until they're done."

"Great."

II

They drank their tea. There was no conversation. Hiei knew that they would just have an argument. He didn't get it. _Why do we have to wait together? There's nothing good that would come of it. For God or my Master. _That was when a thought crossed his mind, causing him to speak.

"Why does your house get seals?"

Hiei watched the onna, Botan, glance up at him. Her eyes were not angry anymore, but she didn't trust him. _Not that any sane angel would trust me anyway. _She did not smile.

"I'm the First Advocate." She paused to refill her cup, blowing on it causing the steam to spread out. "I get privileges and that includes very powerful privacy." Another pause. "Besides, evil auras come from some objects that my Master has me study. The wards were put up so that the other angels didn't make a fuss."

Hiei slouched in his chair. _A single sentence would have been enough!_

"Hn. Whatever."

A another painful minute passed.

"What's Hell like?"

Hiei restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"It's all white and little animals run everywhere."

The angel's pink eye's widened.

"Really?"

"No."

III

Botan did chores, washing the dishes and cleaning up her room, she was slightly tense about the fact that she was letting the demon out of her sight every now and then._ Well, I don't hear anything... so, I guess everything is okay... _

Hours passed and she was back at the table. Night fell on Heaven like a warm blanket. Her pink eye were fighting to stay open. _You can't sleep! One: You have a guest at your house. Two: He just happens to be a very important demon! _She moved so that she was leaning against the cabinets, sitting on the floor.

_Damn him... he doesn't look tired at all. _Botan blinked lazily at the demon. His eyes burned into hers. She noted to herself that his eyes reminded her of sin in general, seeing as how they were the colored of dried blood. She licked her lips as she gave into unconsciousness, her pink eyes drifting shut.

IV

Hiei glared at the onna. She looked like she was asleep. _**She's **the First Advocate of Heaven? She falls asleep in front of a demon, from Hell, who could run rapid in Heaven. _The demon pushed up his bangs, revealing a third eye. He wanted to know if she was asleep or not. _I've wondered what angels dream about... _

Hiei wasn't sure what he expected when he went into Botan's mind. But, it sure wasn't what he found. _There aren't any pictures! _Hiei was unnerved as he viewed her subconscious thoughts. It was pulses of colors, and certain sensations. He recognized happiness, there was another feeling that he couldn't recognize... it was too pure for him.

_So angels dream in feelings... not pictures..._

Hiei barely had dreams as it was, but at least he had moving pictures... you know, like a version of how one of his days could go. His third eye closed, his connection with the onna lost. He looked at her, studying her. _She's like a child... so trusting, maybe even without realizing it. _He saw her shiver.

The Advocate watched the angel tremble on the floor, curling into a ball, scrambling for warmth. Hiei tried to deal with it, but it grew too annoying for him. It was like a pestering fly. He needed to kill it. So, certain that no one was looking, the First Advocate of Hell took the First Advocate of Heaven into his arms. He was cradling her gently, really not wanting to wake her.

_I cannot believe I am doing this... _Hiei scowled as he walked around the house. It took him four tries until he found her bedroom.

The moonlight cast a luminous glow on her white sheets as he pulled them back with a clawed hand, letting the onna's head rest on his shoulder. She yawned in her sleep, causing him to shiver as she breathed on the side of his neck.

Hiei held the head of the onna in his one hand as he lowered her onto her bed. As he was sure that her head was securely on the pillow, he pulled up her blankets and sheets so that they were up to her chin. _Some First Advocate of Hell... _Hiei berated himself as he stormed out of her room.

Sulking, the demon sat in his chair. His eyes were blazing with a deadly rage that was all aimed at himself. _You could have dealt with the stupid shivering, Hiei! Now look at how you represented Hell. Tucking an angel into bed is really intimidating!_ Hiei only got a few hours of sleep a day, so it was when the sun was beginning to think about rising that he let his eyes close.

V

Botan woke up slowly, colors and sounds making their way into her senses. Her eyes blinked open and she relished the feeling of her bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. _That's so strange... I've never had a dream in pictures before... Advocate of Hell... Keiko meeting with Lucifer... ridiculous! _

The Advocate got out of bed and walked to her bathroom, taking off her dress as she closed the door behind her. She took a nice hot, steamy shower. She washed her hair and soaped up. As she stepped out, she felt refreshed and ready to take on the day.

White towel wrapped around her body, she made her way into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. As she was filling the pot with water, she heard an odd sound behind her. It was almost like... breathing...

Botan whirled around and screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Botan gasped as she struggled to keep her towel on as she watched the short man from her dreams startle, instantly on his feet, his eyes checking for any enemies. All he found was a flustered angel in a white towel.

"Stop screaming, onna!"

Botan took a deep breath as she assessed the situation. _Okay, last night wasn't a dream... it all happened and he's still here, meaning my Master is still negotiating with Lucifer. _The Advocate bit her lower lip nervously. She didn't know if it was a bad thing that she hadn't gotten one call from Keiko.

She sat down in her chair that was still out from last night. That was when an interesting notion hit her. _I fell asleep on the floor, and Heaven is still in tact! _Botan frowned. _But how did I get to bed?_

"Hiei, how did I get into my bedroom last night? I fell asleep in here."

The demon scowled, and to Botan's amusement, he looked like he was angry at himself.

"You were shivering. It was annoying me so I put you in your bed."

His shoulders were raised and his eyes were daring her to question his motives. She didn't. Instead, she smiled with an astonished look on her face.

"Well, thanks."

"Hn."

That was when Botan realized that she was still only in a towel. Flushing slightly, she excused herself to change.

VI

Hiei had woken up to screaming. His reflexes had him jolt awake, ready for battle or some sort of crisis. All he saw was the First Advocate of Heave. In a towel. The first thought that flashed across his mind was, "_Nice legs."_ And, after he realized just what he thought, he gritted his teeth. She asked him how she had gotten to bed last night. After he told her how, she thanked him, making him feel even worse about doing it in the first place.

She left, hopefully to clothe herself. Hiei sat alone, enjoying the silence. As soon as she stepped back into the room, he heard his Master's voice.

**_Hey, Hiei! Rise and shine!_**

Hiei saw Botan's eyes glaze over, her work face on. No doubt that she was being informed by her Master. Her delicate features were the last thing he saw as he was being pulled to his Master, Yusuke.

The demon found himself on a rock. In the middle of the ocean. He heard a squeal of delight and surprise behind him. He looked lover his shoulder and saw the First Advocate of Heaven standing on another rock, but she had to stand on tip toes, hers was so narrow. Her blue hair was floating around her head, and that was when he really noticed her wings and halo.

The ring that hovered over her head didn't look solid. It was just a band of golden light. Her wings had to have a wing span of at least four feet. He had head rumors that angels were able to change the size of their wings. _But... that was just a rumor. _

He saw the two supreme beings. They were in front of them, Master in front of Advocate. They were standing on the water. Hiei smirked. _It's not just God that is able to walk on water. Humans always get that wrong. _

"We've come to agreements, but we will have more meetings soon." Lucifer turned to God and smiled. "So, don't think that you two will be out of the job."

Hiei felt his smirk vanish. That was not good news. Looks like he'd have to relish his time in Hell as much as he could. He looked at the onna. She didn't look that happy either.

"Botan, you can take the scenic route home. You've got a day off today."

Hiei head a splash and he whirled around. The Advocate's head popped out of the water. Her face was glistening with the water and she was grinning broadly.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Hiei shook his head. He wanted to smirk, but he didn't. That was when he heard his Master's voice.

"Geez, God, you make me seem like the bad guy now."

God raised Her eyebrows.

"You are the bad guy."

Lucifer laughed, hitting God on the back.

"Right, okay so Hiei, feel free to do what you want. As long as you come back in the morning."

With a flash of white light and the crackle of fire, the two beings were gone. Hiei blinked. He barely got days off... ever. His gaze returned to the angel who was climbing back on the rock. She couldn't stop grinning. It was irking. When she climbed onto the rock, he noticed that she was shimmering. This time it wasn't from the water.

_So that's what an angel looks like in spiritual form... _Hiei had never witnessed it before. She glanced at him. She extended her wings, which now had an enormous span, one almost knocked him off his rock. With a high pitched giggle and a rush of wind, she was gone.

VII

Botan soared through the skies, dry in a matter of seconds at the speed she was traveling. She knew exactly where she was going to go. The same place she went on all her days off.

A wedding. She didn't care which. The Advocate sat in the back of the church a few moments later. She chose a from that was appropriate, one without blue hair. So there she was, sitting and watching a most wondrous event take place. Two people joining together out of love. The angel sighed. _I wished someone loved me like that. _

That was when she heard the two lovers complete the bond. She mouthed the words, her pink lips moving to the words _I do_. She didn't attend the reception, her day was spent. She was wiping her eyes when she heard a dark chuckle.

"So, that's your big idea of fun for a day off?"

Botan flinched, fear coursing through her before she got a hold of herself. It was just Hiei... wait... HIEI?

"Hiei? What are you doing?"

The other Advocate smirked as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I wanted to see what angels do in their spare time." The demon rolled his eyes. "Big whoop."

Botan gritted her teeth.

"I just happen to like weddings!" Botan almost growled she was so angry. "What would you rather do? Enlighten me with your divine knowledge."

That really got a reaction out of her annoying little companion.

"I'll SHOW you! Next time."

Botan could tell that he was close to snapping before he vanished in whirl of fire and smoke. Botan stood on the darkening sidewalk. _Next time... next time I'll have something to look forward to. _With a smile, the angel tore through the skies, toward her house.

VIII

Hiei got back to his penthouse. He had a glass of water and took a long hot shower. _That angel is just one big headache! You'd think with a mouth like that she'd be working for me. _Hiei had dealt with many women, demon and nigen. She wasn't like any of them. Happy, perky, annoying, but with a spark. Flare. _Next time... _

Hiei fell into his bed. _Hopefully next time doesn't happen so soon... _Unfortunately for our Hiei, it did.

IX

A/N: Wow! Another chapter! I love this story! . Okay, review, review, review... and uh... REVIEW! Hahhahaha. Okay, if you hate it, which I know some people have to, tell me! If you love it, well I would like to know too! Till next time,

mia


	3. Deadly Fun

Forbidden Love : Deadly Fun

A/N: Oh, hello friends! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I appreciate your effort and time ! Alright, this is going to be a fun chapter(Hence the title)! Okay, prepare for the carnage... of Hiei and Botan!

I

Botan woke to a normal day. Her dreams consisted of many emotions. _Thanks to my Master, now I can feel them... _Most of them were bits of anger and annoyance, thanks to a certain other First Advocate no doubt. No matter, the feelings were refreshing. She had never felt anger before until Hiei came along.

Shaking herself awake, the holy Advocate made her way to the kitchen, draining a cup of coffee in about forty-five seconds. _Time to work... _

Many artifacts had entered and exited her house. Two very important ones were spread across her table. Botan was honored to have them entrusted to her. No matter how corrupted they may be.

Her fingers traced the hems of Judas Iscariot's robe. Then she looked over to the finest silver that shone on her table. The spear that Lucifer used in his rebellion against God. _Simply fascinating. _

She put on glasses that magnified the robes so much that she could see each and every fiber. She wasn't looking for evil. They were just ordinary robes that happened to be worn by a not so ordinary man. In fact, she wasn't looking for anything in particular in the two objects. Well, Lucifer might have cast some wards or powerful incantations.

She smiled. _I have the entire day to myself and these artifacts. Nothing could possibly get me down. Not today. _That was, of course, until her Master contacted her.

II

Hiei woke up with a bit of a headache. _Damn... I shouldn't have taken that shot. _He had been angry and annoyed. That caused him to do stupid things. Like drink. He didn't usually drink alcohol, so that shot was pretty powerful.

The First Advocate stretched and blinked lazily. _It's that dumb angel's fault. _He washed his face when his doorbell rang. He looked at the sliver watch that was on his wrist. It was nine in the morning.

"Hiei! Open up!"

The demon growled as he made his way to the door, throwing his cloak over his boxers. He opened the door and his face fell. Not out of disappointment. Out of surprise.

"Jin? What are you doing here?"

The red haired demon winked, his Irish accent accentuating his every word.

"Ah, well, I was going to invite you to a little party." His eyebrow arched suggestively. "Many gorgeous women will be there." He cleared his throat. "Also, our excellence will be attending." Another pause. "I think he wished for you to attend."

Hiei knew that was coming. He _hated _parties. _Loathed _them. But, his Master had hinted that he wanted Hiei to be there. So, he went.

Little. Little was the biggest understatement that Jin had made. Hiei found himself at a popular club. He had to wear a badge. All the women recognized it, and instantly, they were all over him. Hands were everywhere. Now, Hiei wasn't that easy to make nervous, but seriously, he was being touched... in every possible place.

Hiei went into the restroom. He took a few deep breaths. That was when he realized that it was December twentieth. The third anniversary. He looked around, and as soon as he was certain that he was alone, he disappeared.

III

There was a hospital, just off the coast of London, that Hiei visited on the twentieth of December. The walls and floors were white, and to some that would be eery. To Hiei it fit the room that was in.

There on the bed lay the most remarkable human he had ever attempted to seduce into Hell. She was lost in a coma. She had been for four years. Hiei gazed at her dark aqua-blue hair. Her face was like porcelain. Her lips were white, not haven been licked for years. Hiei pulled out some chap stick and applied it to the soft flesh.

_Yukina..._

_It was snowing in her mind. Hiei chuckled at his. It was always snowing when he came. He looked around. His breath was a white cloud in front of him._

"_You came. I'm glad."_

_Hiei looked over his shoulder, and there she was as beautiful as ever. She was beauty in human form. Her blue hair was down and it framed her face perfectly. She was wearing a black coat with white mittens. Hiei smirked as he walked toward her, in his black suit. _

"_Coming to with you a happy holidays, you know me, full of holiday cheer."_

_Yukina smiled at his dark sarcasm. She snuggled into her coat. _

"_Did you come to try and take me again?"_

_Hiei frowned at the question. Last year she had failed to mention it. _

"_No. You are safe from my employers."_

_She smiled at his words. They were not thick with emotion. They lacked it, but she knew that he always told the truth. That was just how it worked. _

"_Are you allowed to be here?"_

_Hiei clenched his fists, and he broke out into a sweat, even in the cold. _

"_No."_

_Yukina frowned at first, but then she smiled at him. She almost looked anxious. _

"_Won't you be in trouble of they find you here?"_

_He would be. Oh yes, if Master found out that he had spared a soul... he would be executed by the Laws of Heaven and Hell. But, he couldn't do it. _

"_That doesn't matter."_

_Yukina smiled wistfully._

"_If you say so." She inhaled slowly. "Do you remember how we met?" Hiei did remember. Sometimes he dreamed about it. "You tried to take me to Hell." The demon flinched at the words. He had never felt guilt before he corresponded with her. "I didn't want to go. You told me to give up, that I would never wake up, but I wanted to try." _

_The Advocate trembled. _

"_I remember."_

_The girl was only sixteen. She had barely lived her life. He watched her smile sadly._

"_Hiei, can I ask you something?"_

_The demon looked up._

"_Yes."_

"_Could you visit me on Christmas? It gets lonely with just me."_

_Hiei bit his lip and nodded. He shouldn't agree to it. But, he couldn't refuse her. Next to his Master, she held his greatest respect. _

"_I have to go now. Goodbye."_

"_Goodbye."_

Hiei licked his lips as he left her mind. She looked like she was sleeping. Like she could wake up at any moment. He pressed his right hand against her forehead lightly. He let out his breath slowly. He summoned his power to create a ward. _I, First Advocate of Hell demand that spirits of the underworld leave this soul alone. _

A red light graced the room, and barely a split second later, Hiei was gone, his Master having summoned him.

IV

Botan stood in Central Park. Snow floated down, but when she examined it, it didn't fall. It was like some sort of energy persuaded them to suspend in the air for twenty seconds, barely moving at all. It was hypnotizing. She saw her Master and Lucifer leave. She heard Lucifer talk to her, his hand on her shoulder. He had told her that Hiei would be here, but he might be a little late.

That didn't bother her. She was enjoying the scenery, enjoying how her flesh felt... freezing. She was enjoying how she felt a lump in her throat just by looking at the trees, the lake, the flakes. She hadn't the faintest idea as to why.

"Spacing out? I didn't know that angels were allowed to do that."

Botan didn't flinch. She didn't startled or scream. She just turned around smoothly and smiled. Her stomach didn't clench like it did when she was angry. The Advocate wasn't dreading their meeting like he most likely had. She had actually... though she was a bit frightened to admit it... looking forward to it.

"No, well, yes. Not anymore."

The demon didn't return her smile. But, as the angel studied his face, she noticed that there was something in his eyes. A pain. As soon as she spotted it, or perhaps when he noticed that she noticed it, it was gone.

"Ready to have some real fun?"

His voice was not eager, but she sensed the challenge behind it. Botan loved challenges.

"Always."

The demon grabbed her hand, and they were off."

V

At first, Botan didn't know where they were. All that she knew was that she was in an uncomfortable seat. She was restrained by something, but it only held back her shoulders, not her arms. The angel looked to her side, to see a smirking Hiei. That was when she felt the lurch, and she looked forward. There was a track. It was going down.

And then she was flying. She was flying so far and so fast, her mind couldn't catch up with her. The Advocate laughed and screamed at the same time. Her hair whipped in the wind, and somehow it was still in a pony tail when they got off.

VI

Hiei heard her screaming. He was tempted to take her hand and leave to another experience, but then he heard her laughing. He gazed at her face, not focusing on the tracks that rattled beneath them. Her pink eyes were wide, and her hair swam in the air.

When the got off, she was shaking so bad that he almost asked her if she was alright. Almost. Then she started giggling. She was giggling like mad, and it got old after a few seconds.

"Okay, come on."

He slipped his hand into hers and pulled her to his next task. His hair rushed back with all the wind. Botan squealed as she looked around them. Hiei knew that the salty air was already making her heart pound as the wind toyed with them.

They were up at least thirty feet in the crows nest of a ship. A sailing ship. He was annoyed that the onna wasn't screaming with fright. At the same time, she gained some respect from him, whether she knew it or not. Her eyes would light up, and he could tell that this was a new experience for her. Even so, she was not afraid.

So, Hiei brought her to every place he could think of. Literally. The Louvre, the Pyramids, musicals, plays, wars, rallies, raves, and clubs. She smiled at each one, though at the clubs and raves she did give him a look of disapproval.

That was when he pushed it. The demon got a little too curious. So, he went very simple. A simple gathering. A circle of teenagers. In the center of the circle was... well there was a bottle.

VII

Botan was spinning. Her head was spinning with so much information. She had never been to an amusement park, or Broadway, or to a club. Her body was trying to process everything at the same time. That was when everything slowed. She was prepared for loud noises and beating music. All she got was whispers and low whistle.

Her pink eyes settled on a Coke-a-Cola bottle that was spinning in front of her. She peered around long enough to see that Hiei was next to her, and he was not in his normal body. Neither was she. That was when a low chatter started. She looked back toward the center of the circle. The bottle was pointed at her.

At first, well, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, so she just sat there. That was when she saw movement. A boy, one that she didn't know, was walking toward her. Well, it was more like crawling because he was too lazy to get up.

The angel heard Hiei let out a little scoff. That was when she first second guessed him. The boy grew close and closed his eyes, his face nearing hers. Too close. He was centimeters away for Keiko's sake! Botan scrambled to find Hiei's hand, squeezing it as she closed her eyes and took them away from the party.

VIII

Botan took a few deep breaths. Her face was hot! She couldn't stop blushing and her heart refused to stop pounding. She sat down in her familiar kitchen chair. Her head tilted back and she heard the scraping of her other chair.

"I thought you were having fun."

Botan wanted to yell and scream. But, she held her tongue. He may have been a demon, but he didn't know why she reacted so harshly. _But still... who takes an angel to a party to get kissed? _

"I was. You can't just do that though... I can't get kissed."

The demon stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"You can't tell me that God doesn't allow angels to kiss!"

Botan laughed softly, and she saw the demon narrow his eyes, the only change on his cold face.

"No, she does. But..." She felt her face flush. She felt stupid trying to explain this to a demon, who had sinned far beyond anything she could possibly imagine. "I have to wait... until it's meant to be... until it's special."

IX

Hiei didn't say anything for a good while. He was tired, but he was thinking about what Botan said. Waiting until it felt right to kiss someone. It was laughable where he came from. Kissing... and... doing other things were a part of a demon's life.

A clock ticked on the wall somewhere.

"It's getting late..."

Botan nodded. Then she smiled, remembering something.

"I made up a bed for you, just in case our Master's decided to pull an all nighter again." The Advocate was astonished. Why had she done that for him? He was from hell! A demon! First Advocate! He followed the angel silently as she showed him to a room. The bed was a pullout couch, and some blankets were thrown on it. "If you need anything else, you know where to find me."

At first, Hiei was confused, but then her recalled putting her in her own bed.

"Hn."

"Goodnight."

Hiei only gave a nod in return as the door closed behind him. He made his way to the bed slowly, a part of him thinking that it was a trap. There wasn't any wards on it. _I guess it would be okay... _

The demon crawled under the blankets and slept, and smirked. _No one would ever believe this... The First Advocate of Hell, sleeping in the spare bed of an angel... _

X

A/N: Hey! Review! Review! Review! It's the only thing that will keep me going! Ahahhaha. Energizer bunny... hee hee hee. Okay, so, um, tell me how you liked it... no cliffie. ... alright review!


	4. A Demon's Jealousy

Forbidden Love : A Demon's Jealousy

A/N: OOH! PAY ATTENTION TO THE TITLE! Hee hee! That will make your mouth water! Okay, read, read like crazy! And the most important part.. REVIEW! Please! Okay, read... hahahahha.

I

Botan woke up bright and early. It was an odd habit of sorts. Whenever she was at or hosted a sleep over, she had to be the first one awake. Now that the First Advocate of Hell was sleeping in her spare bedroom, she woke up even earlier. _Why do I feel like I have to make a good impression? _The angel already knew the answer. _Because he has the same position as I do. We are equals._

The Advocate of Heaven started to make coffee and tea, not knowing which one Hiei liked. Then she started working on breakfast She knew exactly what she wanted. Eggs in a basket. It was toast with an egg in the middle, the yolk still in tact.

II

Hiei did not wake up slowly or calmly. As soon as he breathed in and smelled an unfamiliar sweet scent, he jolted awake, his claws flexed as he pulled up the sleeve of his right arm, revealing an ominous black tattoo.

His chest heaved as he took in his surrounds. For his first few moments of consciousness, he didn't remember where he was and contemplated searching and killing everything in the household. That was when some memories surfaced to his adrenalin hazed brain.

_The angel onna. This is her spare room... I'm okay. I'm not under attack... _

Hiei rubbed his eyes as he swung his legs over bed. He rubbed his pounding forehead, his Third Eye acting up because of his paranoia. As he took deep breaths, he smelled something.

III

The angel hummed as she danced around the kitchen, her white robe flowing around her. Her blue hair was down for once, and she broke up into a Beach Boys song. She barely got past the first two words before she jumped from a low snicker coming from the door.

"What are you doing? It's six in the morning!"

His voice was deep and raspy, but he wasn't tired. She could tell. She smiled a bit bashfully as she walked over to him, almost making him take a step back.

"I was singing while I was making your breakfast." She brought out a plate with four pieces of toast with eggs on them. "I hope you're hungry."

Botan almost sighed with relief as the demon gave the slightest nod she had ever seen. She poured herself some tea and Hiei wanted black coffee. Botan took a small bite of toast. Hiei was surprisingly the most reserved and conscious eater she had ever seen. He didn't spill a crumb and made sure to not emit any sort of disgusting sounds.

"Did your Master mention how long she and my Master would take?"

It was the longest sentence that Botan had ever heard the Advocate ever say.

"She said that she might take a little longer than last time. She said at most two days."

Hiei groaned as he rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee.

"Then, since I'll be here for a while," Hiei set down his cup, "may I use your shower?"

IV

Hiei knew that the question was sudden, but a mortal like you wouldn't understand. Hiei had been to a demon night club for about three hours. Three ours of sin, touching, kissing, and even licking. He felt very dirty, and not in the good way. The Advocate felt like there was an inch thick layer of grime covering his skin. The angel onna nodded.

The Advocate was guided to the bathroom, and soon he was left alone. Again. He had to wince as he stepped into the white bathroom. His red eyes narrowed at the light, but he soon adjusted. He pressed his ear to the door, but then realized what a baka he was being. _The top angel of Heaven would never spy on anyone. Especially if they were nude. _

So Hiei stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower, making sure that the water was as hot as it could get.

V

Botan took her time as she put away the dishes. It was about an half an hour later and Hiei was still in the shower. _Sheesh! And people say that girls take long showers!_ Botan shook her head as she smiled to herself. When she walked by the bathroom, a thought struck her. _His clothes... they're probably dirty... _

The angel cracked open the door, thankful that the shower was to the far right, and swept his clothes into her arms. She blushed as she left the black boxers behind. _He'll thank me later._

But, the angel didn't always think things out if it wasn't about souls or work. In fact, she is a ditz on most occasions. Botan really should have taken her time to think what a demon's response would be when his clothes were gone. But she didn't.

VI

Hiei never felt so clean in his entire life. It had to be the water, or the soup, or maybe it was the sponge but Hiei didn't care as long as it worked. He knew that he was taking a long time, but he had to get every bit of nastiness off of him. So, when he turned off the shower and stepped out into the steam, he was surprised to find that all of his clothes were gone except his underwear.

"ONNA!"

The demon heat that exploded from his body caused all the water on him to boil off of him. He threw on his boxers and rushed out of the bathroom, a cloud of moisture rushing after him. He slid into the kitchen, and she wasn't there. He kicked in the door to her bedroom. No Botan. That was when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Hiei...? Are you all right?"

The Advocate whirled around and backed Botan up against the wall, his fangs shining dangerously and his tail whipping about angrily. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall, earning a shudder from the angel.

"NO! I AM NOT ALL RIGHT! WHAT HAVE TO DONE WITH MY CLOTHES? WHAT IN GOD'S NAME GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TAKE THEM?"

He was blind with fury and hate, very common emotions for a normal demon. That was when he blinked. He heard something... something odd. A strangled, choked cry. His senses came back to him slowly. He smelled salt and fear. He felt the onna's flesh against his hands. Her wrists. He heard sharp intakes of breath that were getting too fast, uncontrollable. And then he saw her face.

Her blue hair was frizzing a bit and her cheeks were an odd shade of...well, it's hard to explain. Her face paled, but due to her crying her cheeks were a light pink. It made her look like a porcelain doll. And Hiei happened to know that porcelain was extremely delicate.

"I-I'm s-sorry! P-please...p-p-please..."

She sank. Her sobs were coming to fast and all the extra oxygen was making her lose the feeling in her limbs. First came the dizziness. Then came the pins and needles in your arms and legs. Hiei was familiar with the signs, but not the feeling. He had tortured many ghastly souls and had seen the most disgusting of men quiver like the onna was now, pleading with him.

But this was different. This was the best angel. An angel that he thought was more pure and angelic looking than God Herself. And she was asking mercy from him. A lowly demon. Hiei felt his hands snap as they loosened his holds on her wrists, falling to his knees with her.

"Onna." She sobbed, and she wasn't slowing down. "Onna! Stop crying!" She whimpered and he gripped her forearms and held her up so she was standing, but only because of him. "Onna!"

Hiei heard her gasp as she leaned forward, her forehead almost touching his own.

"I'm dizzy..."

She was struggling to hold in her breath in order to regulate it. Hiei nodded, not knowing why he bothered, her eyes closed in concentration. Making sure to more slowly so he didn't startle her, the First Advocate of Hell made his way to the kitchen and turned on the sink, turning the knobs so that cold water ran. He stuck his hands under the running water and then maneuvered the angel so she was sitting.

Making sure that his hands were cold enough, the demon hesitantly touched the sides of her face, by her temples. He saw her eyes snap open from the unexpected contact. The pink was vibrant from her tears. He had heard something about making an angel cry. No matter who did it, they would feel horrible. Well, it had to apply to everyone because Hiei felt like he had the biggest hangover in the world.

Moving his fingers slowly, he drew circles around her temples, his thumbs wiping away the remainder of her tears.

Hiei never apologized. He didn't apologize to anyone. But, he was, though he would never EVER admit it, relieved to see her smile.

VII

Botan was astonished. _Why? Why is he doing this? He's a demon... _It made no sense to her. Though she did admit that it was relaxing...

"I need clothes." The angel blinked. Her heart was slowing down as she thought about it. Her eyes lit up and she her lips parted but he picked up on her plan. "There is now way in Heaven or Hell that I am wearing one of your dresses!"

There was a silence for a few moments. That was when Botan opened her eyes wide.

"Oh! Oh, wait, no. Never mind."

She saw Hiei stiffen and frown.

"What, onna?"

Botan could see the desperation in his eyes. He wanted clothes and he had a right to... but she couldn't just give him the robes!

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone you wore these!"

They were at a closet and the demon was getting impatient.

"Hn. Whatever." Botan bit her lip in hope as she opened the doors. She saw Hiei's mouth fall open in amazement. "Onna... I can't wear this."

"It's the only thing I have. Just don't mess it up or tell anyone and everything will be fine."

She saw him fidget nervously as Botan took Judas's robe and carefully handed it to him. She smiled as he looked at her uncertainly.

"Hn."

Botan smiled and they stood there for a moment until the doorbell rang. Both beings flinched at the sound and they both looked towards the door. Thinking fast, the angel pushed the demon inside, earning some protests. Putting finger on his lips she whispered.

"Just stay here, change, and be quiet, okay?"

The demon didn't nod. He looked like he was still astonished that she was touching him. But, she was gone and the doors were shut.

Botan peeked out the window to see beautiful red hair and a proud stance. She almost rolled her eyes. _Darn it, Kurama! Can't you flirt with me some other time? _The angel sighed as she opened the door, earning a dashing smile in return.

All the angels in Heaven were jealous, and Botan could not think of a single plausible reason as to why. Sure, he was gorgeous, but he wouldn't leave her alone! She hated to hurt people's feelings, but she was not leading him on! He should have taken the hints by now!

"Botan, I've missed you!"

He kissed her hand, and Botan had to fight the urge to withdraw her hand like when Lucifer kissed it. _Actually, I think I would prefer if He kissed my hand now rather than Kurama... _

"But Kurama, it's only been about a week."

Kurama showed himself in and sat down on the table, giving Hiei a good view if he was watching.

"A week of loneliness for me."

Botan wanted to scream, "_Go to all the other girls! Please! I'm not interested, but the rest of Heaven is! Please!_" She couldn't. His suave words would make any other angel whimper with want, but not her. She wasn't the one who believed in love at first sight, and that was what Kurama had told her.

"Well, actually, you see, I'm kind of busy, so I'm sorry but you'll have to go..."

The scrap of the chair across the floor almost frightened the angel as Kurama backed her up against the wall, his two arms on either side, blocking her from escape.

"Botan, stop running. You know that you want this. We want this..."

His eyes closed and he leaned closer. Botan tried to squeeze into the wall, but it wasn't working. She bit her lip and squirmed, her eyes tearing. _I didn't want it to happen like this... someone... anyone... stop him! _

VIII

Hiei changed into the robes before the person even came through the door. That was when he saw who the visitor was. The First Advocate of Hell didn't know him, but he knew all about him once he started talking to the angel.

Kurama, that was his name, was man who was soft spoken and would say all the right things at the right times. And he had his eyes on Botan, and Kurama always got what he wanted. Hiei almost wanted to wretch the loser made it so obvious.

That was when he heard the onna's tone of voice. _She doesn't like him in that way... she wants him to leave and he's such an arrogant... angel to even see that! _

He saw the red head move swiftly and pin the onna against the wall. He was going to kiss her. That made Hiei snap. He saw the onna's pink eyes swivel back and forth with fright and desperation. That just fueled Hiei's boiling blood.

The demon smirked and poked his pointer finger through the crack of the door. The Advocate didn't even have to think about it before the tips of Kurama's hair was on fire.

Hiei had to swallow a laugh as the angel screamed and ran out the door, not thinking to use the sink that was nearby. _Baka. _

Hiei opened the closet doors and stepped out, looking at Botan. She had sank to her knees and she looked horrified, her hand over her lips. The angel looked up at him, her pink eyes wide with awe.

"I thought... I was afraid... I really didn't want my first kiss to be like that." Hiei gave a reserved nod. "Thanks."

"Hn."

Botan smiled as she stood up slowly, not really knowing what to do or say. That was when she realized that Hiei was wearing the robes. She bit down a grin.

"Those robes look nice on you."

IX

A/N: Bwahahahah! It's not a cliffhanger, but it makes you want more! Oooooh Yeah! Okay, okay, calm down mia, so, what did you think. I was very proud of myself for this one . I love it! Review, review, review! Please?


	5. Favor for a Friend

Forbidden Love : Favor for a Friend

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you keep on writing them! Um, so, Hiei and Botan... it's coming it's coming . Okay, read and review please.

I

Botan sat alone in her dark house, the sun having gone to bed a long time ago. She felt... lonely, which was not normal for her. She was usually alone. _Until I met Hiei. _The angel smiled faintly. When his clothes had been done being cleaned, Hiei started made a fire and threw them in. He had said, "_They smell too pure." _

It was Christmas Eve and many angels were partying or helping spread holiday cheer on Earth. Botan was alone. She thought about going to Earth, but decided to wait. She chewed on her bottom lip. _I shouldn't be feeling this emotion. This desire to have people around. _That was when she corrected herself. _Not just anyone. Hiei. _The angel felt her spirit brighten just thinking about him. He wasn't like anyone she had ever met. So cynical. So sarcastic and dark.

_But there are Laws. The Holy Laws of Heaven and Hell. Angels and Demons are not permitted to become friends or fall in love with one another. _Not that Botan thought that she was in love with Hiei, but she felt herself wanting him to be her friend.

When Hiei and Botan were summoned to meet their masters, Hiei had just finished adjusting his black suit. They looked at each other, the looks exchanged were unreadable. They slipped their hands into one another's and left.

And now, as the snow fell by Botan's window, she cursed the demon for making her feel new emotions. Now she knew what anger was. She had felt the strain of annoyance and frustration. And now she was lonely and longing.

It was eleven o'clock at night and her clock chimed. Botan was about to head to bed when a voice entered her head.

_Onna! You better not be asleep!_

The angel gasped and looked around. She was alone. She knew she was!

_Hiei?_

II

The First Advocate of Hell fumed as soon as he returned to Hell. Well, not as soon, but after five minutes, the demon got bored. He had many voices on his message machine telling him to come to a party. He didn't want to go to a party. He wanted to... to... to cause trouble. To annoy, to irritate. But that was impossible here. He was among his own kind.

_The angel... Botan. _Hiei gnashed his teeth. _I DO NOT CRAVE HER! _The Advocate reminded himself of the Holy Laws of Heaven and Hell. Angels and Demons could never be friends or lovers. _Not that she would be either of them for me. _Days passed. Hiei worked on torturing souls of some of the most despicable men in history. Hitler, Jack the Ripper, and many more. Not that it satisfied him in any way.

It was December the twenty fourth that his Master surprised him. He got another day off. It was ten o'clock in London. He sat on a park bench. He wanted to relieve Yukina of her coma, or at least bring her to Heaven, but he couldn't do that. He wasn't an angel and if he made Yukina wake up, Yusuke would know in an instant.

He pondered on it. So, when it turned to a later hour, Hiei broke down and called upon the only person he could. _Her. _

_Onna! You better not be asleep! _

There was a long pause on the other end, and Hiei was glad that the park he was at was abandoned. His Third Eye was open and glowing as he entered the angel's mind. She was frightened at first, but then she slowed her adrenalin rush so that she was merely weary.

_Hiei?_

The demon rolled his eyes.

_Yes, it's me, baka. Come here._

Hiei pulled her out of her home, out of Heaven, and down to London with him. He saw the bright glow of an approaching deity, and soon he was faced with angry pink eyes. He saw her eyes flash up to his Third Eye.

"Oh my God. You've got the Jagan Eye."

Hiei didn't question as to how she knew what he had. He saw her shiver and he got down to business.

"I need to ask you to do me a favor."

The angel onna tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"What do you want me to do?"

Hiei took off his black top to his suit, leaving his white shirt on, offering it to her. She accepted graciously and followed him as he walked up to the hospital.

"I want you to meet someone."

III

Botan was surprised when Hiei's voice was in her head. She was astonished and scared when she was yanked out of the sky and roughly placed in London. The angel was dizzy as she talked to Hiei. It was when he asked her for a favor that she forgot about her petty feelings. _He wants me to meet someone? Who? _

The Advocate pulled on his suit top, savoring his demonic warmth. They snuck up to the third floor and Botan was shocked by the silence. Her attention was grabbed when Hiei stopped at a white door with elegant black numbers written on it.

Room 515

Hiei opened the door and Botan felt her eyes widen with confusion.

Resting on the hospital bed in a permeant sleep was a beautiful teenage girl. Her blue-green hair was spread across the white pillow and her lips were white as her pale skin. Botan saw Hiei take out chap stick and apply it to her lips.

"Who is she?"

Botan's voice was choked as she approached her, touching the girl's hair.

"Her name is Yukina."

Botan rolled the name over her mind. _Yukina... Yukina. _Beautiful name. That was when it sank in partially. Yukina was a comatose patient. The phase where she did not move or talk. If you didn't know better, you could say that she looked like one of the dead, only she would be eternally stunning.

"What do you want me to do?"

Instead of answering, Hiei grabbed her hand lightly. Botan felt her breath catch just before a bright light flashed insider her eyes, and she was pulled into Yukina's mind.

_The first thing that Botan saw were colorful lights. Red, green, and white. They were fuzzy at first, but her eyes soon shifted their focus. Snow wasn't falling. It was being suspended in place. It was a winter wonderland. _

"_You're a new face. My name is Yukina, but I'll guess that you already knew that."_

_Botan turned to her right to see her. She was wearing a white satin dress with a black coat. White ribbons were placed in her hair gracefully. Botan smiled kindly, politely._

"_My name is Botan, Yukina. It's nice to meet you."_

_Botan realized that she was holding Hiei's hand. Yukina smiled at him, bowing slightly._

"_Hiei, did you bring a different demon to take my soul?"_

_The angel felt the demon stiffen beside her, letting go of her hand. _

"_No. I take my word seriously Yukina, and so should you."_

_The girl laughed. _

"_So Botan, just who are you then?"_

_Botan felt her cheeks redden. She was embarrassed. _

"_I'm an angel. The First Advocate of Heaven."_

_Yukina narrowed her eyes playfully._

"_What are you doing with Hiei? He's a demon."_

_The angel chewed her bottom lip nervously. _

"_We're acquaintances. And to be honest, I don't know why I am here."_

_Hiei coughed. _

"_I was going to ask Botan for a Christmas miracle."_

IV

_Hiei knew that Botan was aware of why she was here. He hoped that she would do it. Yukina shifted. _

"_Are you really an angel?"_

_The Advocate watched the angel shift. Her shoulders shifted back and her hair started to blow slowly. Hiei felt himself float up._

"_Onna! What are you doing?"_

_Hiei watched her smile at Yukina, never looking into his eyes. _

"_I'm going to prove that I am what I say I am."_

_Hiei's crimson eyes widened. She was going to shift into her holiest form. Barely anyone was able to see an angel or demon in that state. Hiei wanted to see what Botan looked like, but he was thrown from Yukina's mind. _

Hiei blinked. He was back in the hospital room. He saw Yukina move. She shifted. It was just a whisper, but it was noticeable.

"WHOA! Where did you come from, shorty?"

Hiei cringed. He hated that voice. He looked into the eyes of an orange haired man.

"Be quiet, baka."

The man's name was Kuwabara. Yukina's boyfriend. Hiei thought that this boy of all people was not worthy of her. No one was. But, Yukina had stood by him strongly, even in her own mind. Hiei saw a glow radiate from her, and soon, Botan was by his side.

Kuwabara almost fainted. Almost.

"Who are you?"

Botan ignored him and looked at Hiei.

"This stays between us, okay?"

Hiei nodded, and watched as the angel leaned over Yukina. Her pink eyes closed and lips touched the girl's forehead. There was a pulse of white light, and Hiei thought he heard singing and laughter.

Botan stood back, biting her lower lip. Hiei's red eyes were focused entirely on Yukina. _Anything. Just give her something. _A cough. All the occupants in the room jumped. Hazel eyes opened and a hoarse voice cleared itself.

"I-I'm back?"

Hiei grabbed Botan's hand, his throat feeling unusually tight. They vanished, leaving the loving pair with some time to themselves.

V

Botan and Hiei were back in the park. Botan wiped away some tears.

"Thank you."

A stunned silence fell over the two Advocates. The angel turned to the demon. _He... thanked me..._

"You're welcome. Just don't go telling anybody this."

"Hn."

A long pause.

"Did you love her?"

"Onna, I do not know how to love." Botan was about to interject when the demon continued. "She seems like a person I would know." His lips twitched. "Like a sister."

Botan smiled. His voice was almost... emotional. There was a rise of pitch in his speech.

"Come here."

Without waiting for constant, Botan grabbed his hand.

She took him to her house, and as soon as they arrived, the angel was already opening the refrigerator in her kitchen. She could tell that Hiei was slightly unnerved by the sudden transportation. It took him a few moments to realize just where he was.

"Onna, what did you do that for?"

Botan smiled and took out a sleek green bottle. She took out some crystal glasses and set them on the table. She opened the bottle.

"I was one of the few angels who was given this. My Master told me to drink it when it is a time to celebrate."

As she poured the bubbling yellow liquid into the glass, Hiei knew it was champagne.

"Onna, don't waste it on me..."

Botan frowned and narrowed her eyes in a comical angry expression.

"It's not wasting because I want to use it." Botan smiled as Hiei took his glass hesitantly. "Cheers. To Christmas"

Hiei didn't have to think of what to honor.

"To miracles."

VI

A/N: Sorry that I ended it sort of early. I had to end it here so I had yummy romantic goodness for the next chapter. So, um, please tell me how you liked it. I enjoyed writing it and I hoped you liked reading it. Review please!

-mia


	6. The Start of it All

Forbidden Love : The Start of it All

A/N: Hey man... please review... I really like them and last time I only got seven... Oh well! It's on! We're back in business. Okay, so they are starting to realize just what they are feeling, and the rest should unfold in this chappie! Read and... REVIEW! Please. Hee hee.

I

_It was dark and hot. Hiei was kissing a woman harshly, loving the way that she shivered at his mere touch. His hands wandered over her body, making her moan into his mouth._

_Never before had any woman, human or demon affected him this way. He wanted more than just one lust filled night. He wanted her to be his forever, so that no other man or demon could have her. _

_Her smooth hands wandered his well toned chest, almost making him tremble. Some other emotion was weighing him down. It bothered and fueled him at the same time. He licked her lips, making her open her mouth in surprise. She tasted wonderful. Like champagne, only sweeter. So pure... and only his. _

_As he teased her with his tongue, his one clawed hand began cut her white dress away, and she stopped. _

"_Hiei... we can't..."_

_Oh, how he disagreed. They could, and they would. He tasted the want and desperate need on her lips. He continued to cut the dress away, anticipating the beauty that lay beneath it. That was when her eyes opened, and suddenly Hiei could see everything._

_Her pink eyes, her blue hair, and those lush lips that were begging to be kissed again. His heart skipped a beat as he realized just what he was doing, and how he wanted to keep going. Needed to keep going. _

"_Botan..."_

Hiei jolted awake. He was drenched in sweat and his breaths were shallow and quick. He never lost his cool. Ever. He shook himself from the dream he had. _And what a dream it was... AGH! SHUT UP! _

The First Advocate of Hell took a cold shower, trying to cool off. Tried, but he did not succeed. _Damn it! It figures... it fucking figures... _

The demon seethed. Why did Botan have to be so beautiful? Why did he feel that strange emotion when he fantasied about... her? Why did demons have to want things that they couldn't have?

And then the question that told him just how deep he was in crossed his mind.

_When will I see her again? _

Hiei let out a frustrated cry, punching the white tile in his shower. The more the thought about her, the more he wanted her. The more his urges fluctuated. And that was a bad. One, it was forbidden. He would be tortured for all eternity if anyone found out.

Two, demon urges were hard to stop. Some would say impossible.

II

Botan blinked herself awake. She felt strange. She felt like someone was watching her... or thinking about her... it was curious. But, she needed to get things done.

She smiled as she hummed the theme song to Beauty and the Beast. For her promotion, Keiko gave her tickets to the Broadway musical, very good seats too, as a gift. As a bonus, she got the see and meet the original cast members. That night is one of her most precious memories.

She grinned when she remembered how the man who played the Beast kissed her on the cheek. That was her first kiss, on the cheek. Smiling, Botan left her house and closed her eyes as her wings spread themselves in the crisp air.

The angel plummeted to the Earth. She had work to do.

III

A teenager sat in the library. Her mind was ensnared by a book. _Someday I'll be the writer of a great book. _She was overweight, like many other American children. But, she wasn't chubby. She was the exception. Odd, I know.

Her hair was brown, short, and curly. Her green eyes didn't notice the older girl who pulled up a chair to her table.

"Excuse me, may I ask you about you book?"

The girl looked up, and was startled to see an older girl talking to her. An older, pretty girl. Another thing was that her hair was bright blue, and her eyes were... pink? But that wasn't possible! Was it?

"Sure, what about it?"

The older girl laughed bashfully, a pink tinting her face.

"Well, actually, I want to ask about you. Do you want to write when you're older?"

The teenager closed the book, not caring that she didn't mark the page. Something was off about this older girl. She wasn't... like anyone else.

"I do. How did you know?"

The older girl smiled, almost playfully.

"I've heard many things from your teachers. They say that you are one of the best."

The teen blushed, her hands wanting to cover her face, but she fought off the urge.

"Um, I don't know about that... but–"

The blue haired girl interjected.

"I know that you can do it." She leaned closer so that their faces were inches apart. "You are going to be the start of a revolution in your country." The briefest of pauses. But, the younger teen noticed something during the time that the girl took a breath. A shadow in the corner that seemed to come out of nowhere. A boy. An older gothic boy. When she looked at him, he glared at her. It was as if he was telling her to keep quiet if she wanted to live. "Variel, you should link problems with this government with your stories. You'll bring the dawn of a new tomorrow."

Variel started. She looked at the older girl, who smiled and walked away. That was when she realized that she hadn't told the older girl her name. When she looked to the corner, the odd boy was gone.

That day, Variel went home to write a book that would change the views of many Americans.

IV

Botan stretched her wings as she soared the skies. _That is the girl responsible for the question of the American government. _The angel was walking when she heard something. It was the exhale of air, but it wasn't just any ordinary sigh. It was the annoyed sound that Botan knew so well. The angel whirled around, expecting to see Hiei.

All that was there to meet her was the empty street. The Advocate frowned, sort of disappointed. Shrugging, she continued onward, not noticing the flickering shadow following her.

V

Yusuke and Keiko were already together. Their little Advocates were not aware yet. Keiko pulled up a white sheet, snuggling into Yusuke's arms. He looked at His left hand. On one of His fingers was a gold band. You guessed it, the ring finger.

"Why did you make Hiei your First Advocate?"

Yusuke tightened His hold on His wife. _Keiko... always asking the best questions. _If most people knew the things that Yusuke knew about Hiei, they would also wonder why. But, if they asked Him, they would be killed. Obviously, Keiko was different.

"He wasn't like all the other demons."

Keiko looked up at Yusuke, Her brown eyes peering into His.

"What does that mean?"

Lucifer smirked charmingly.

"The day he was appointed was the day that he spared the soul of a comatose girl. He could have easily corrupted her and her soul would have been as good as mine." He kissed God's forehead. "But he didn't." There was a pause between the two. "Why did you choose Botan for her position?"

God smiled into His chest.

"She was almost the same way. I gave her difficult tasks, to talk to men who were murderers, rapists, even kidnappers. She never judged them on their past, but only on how their souls were and their conversation. Sure, she knew what they did, but she treated them like human beings." God paused, Her eyes getting misty by remembering the older days. "She told me once that some angels had human flaws. The next day she requested that she be able to experience emotions."

"She wanted to be more like the souls she worked with, huh?"

God nodded, almost crying at her memories.

"Should we make 'compromises' with our Advocates?"

Yusuke smiled and threw the sheet off of them, pulling on some pants while He handed God Her clothes.

"I like the way you think."

VI

Hiei belittled himself every second he followed the angel onna. _You are the most pathetic demon in the history of Hell! _

He finally couldn't take it anymore and he disappeared to a bar. He asked for some sort of beer, he didn't care what kind. He needed something to make him calm down. He chugged it and immediately asked for another.

"Whoa there, little man! What's got you so worked up?" The bartender most likely talked to him because he was the only man in the bar. Hiei scowled at the man. "Oh, it has got to be a woman! Am I right?"

Hiei rolled his blood red eyes.

"Hn."

The bartender laughed heartily, his eyes closing.

"Women. They torture us." Hiei almost nodded. That was when the bartender leaned close to him. "Love comes in the worst of times, but it always makes you want more. Like an addicting drug. Hard to quit after you've had one good run."

Hiei was somewhat shaken by his words. _No ordinary nigen would ever... oh shit! _The Advocate opened his Jagan Eye, which caused the man to step back. He searched his soul and when he found out just who the bartender really was, Hiei's blood ran cold.

"The Jagan Eye!" The bartender narrowed his eyes, all kindness and compassion gone. "Just what the Hell are you?"

Hiei tensed, not knowing what to do. So, he said what was on his mind.

"You're a pathetic excuse for an angel, poser." Hiei smirked. "Who would want advice from a pretty boy like you?"

The bartender dissolved into his true form. Standing in front of him was a man in white pants and shirt. His red hair flowed down past his shoulders and his green eyes were all but pure.

"Who are you?"

Hiei smirked coldly.

"A better man than you."

Hiei vanished in a whirl of flames, leaving Kurama wanting more information that he could never have.

VII

Botan waited for Hiei in Seattle. She knew what she wanted to do. She had made up a game. When he showed, he looked like he had won a fight. _I don't want to know. _

"Hiei, come road dancing with me!"

Before he could question what she meant, Botan grabbed his hand, taking them to a busy highway. They were talking along the dividers, both hands were holding the other as the walked. Botan smiled. The humans would wonder what was going on, but none would stop because they had places to go. Simply fun.

"What are we doing, onna?"

Botan giggled. The expression that he wore when he was surprised was one of her favorites.

"Road dancing."

"Hn."

They walked, and sometimes horns would honk at them. Hiei was enjoying this, and on occasion he would pick her up, spinning so that they switched positions.

VIII

Hiei had to hand it to the onna, she did know strange things to do for fun. He smirked as he spun her around, her startled and slightly flustered face was one that he would love to see more of. _Especially if I'm the cause... _He frowned. He had tried to stop these thoughts. They were dangerous.

"What about sex?"

It slipped out. But, Hiei never showed his astonishment, but savored Botan's moment of uncertainty. Her face smoothed over, and she reminded Hiei of a vice principal, not acting unless provoked. He'd do the provoking.

"What about it?"

"Are angel allowed to do it?"

She paused.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I trust you." She drew in a long breath. "We are, only if it is in the act of love. If not..."

She trailed and Hiei wanted to know what happened!

"What, onna?"

"We disappear, become non existent." She smiled sadly at him. "Poof, gone, just like that."

Hiei fell silent, not wanting to make her angry. _That's extreme. That's not fair! So what if they weren't 'in love'? _

During this tense silence, Botan continued to move backwards, and she tripped. It was all moving slowly, like they were on a movie set and the special effects were making it go extra slow. Hiei saw the broken bottle, and Botan didn't. Holding her close, Hiei closed his eyes and brought them somewhere. All he had to do was think of a soft landing, and they were already there.

IX

Botan was startled at the demon's closeness to her. Her heart was hammering, and her cheeks felt warm. That was when they landed softly. Botan recognized the texture. It was sand. Very soft, fine sand.

"Thanks."

It was barely a whisper. Botan had to thank him. It was courtesy and polite, but he also deserved it.

"Hn. Have any angels disappeared?"

Botan didn't want to answer the question. But, she also knew that she had to tell someone, even if that someone was Hiei. A demon. A demon that was her equal.

"Yes. We do not speak of them. It's an embarrassment to us." Her expression was dark, and pained. "She was my friend, and it was a mistake. She never wanted to go that far, but she did. Kurama... he... he must have found a way to get around it... he's still here, and she's not."

Hiei's eyes widened.

"Who was it?"

"Her name was Shizuru."

She started crying. That was why she didn't like Kurama. He used her, and afterwards he feigned to be depressed. And now he was after her. It kept her up at night, worrying that one day he would just force himself on her, and afterwards she would be gone.

X

Hiei felt his vision blur at the mention of Kurama's name. He was loathing him more and more now that he knew that. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her cry, more importantly, inhale. He was still on top of her, and she hadn't asked him to get off.

The sight of her tears did many things. He wanted to... comfort her? _Impossible, demons don't have desires to do that! _And then, after that emotion, there was the one from his dream. Not lust, he knew that one well, but the need to... stay with her. To make her his.

His eyes closed, and he tried to move off of her. He willed his body to obey, but it defied him. His eyes ran red as blood, and his body got hotter, inside and out.

"Hiei?"

Hiei could barely hear her. The blood was pounding in his ears. _Stop it! You can't do it! You'll break the very foundation of the Holy Laws! You can't have her! _

Demons are like small children when it comes to having things. The more you say that they can't have something, not only do they want it, they'll do anything to get it. Hiei's mind knew what was right and wrong, and he knew he could not even _think _about touching her in a sexual way.

But his subconscious knew what it wanted. And all it wanted was Botan to be his forever.

With a frustrated cry of defeat, Hiei's lips crashed onto Botan's. His tongue licked at her lips. She tasted even better than his dreams depicted. Not too sweet, like candy, but an addicting taste that made you keep going for more.

Hiei was slightly annoyed at how she wouldn't open her mouth, but he would get his way in the end. _We have all night... Botan will be mine!_

XI

A/N: If you think that I moved too fast, just wait until the next chapter. You are soooo wrong! Ahahhah! Okay, the cliffhanger is revenge for not enough reviews... so there, ha! (Takes deep breaths) Please review, and tell me if you liked it .


	7. In Too Deep

Forbidden Love : In Too Deep

A/N: You guys must hate me for that last ending hahaha. Anyway, lets see what our favorite pair will do about it! Angels and Demons! Oh the horror! . Read and Review. Please .

I

Botan froze. It wasn't until Hiei's lips crashed on hers that she realized what position they were in. Her eyes closed, but she was thinking fast. _That sound he made, it was desperate. This is a mistake! I know it is! I mean, Hiei has to think that I am someone else! He does, doesn't he? _Botan took them to her house, the safest place she knew.

Once she felt the familiar cold tile on her back, she acted.

_**Slap!**_

Her hand came in contact with his cheek, and she felt him flinch, but his lips lingered on hers before he got off. Botan opened her eyes, denying the warm feeling seeping up from her toes and the blush emerging onto her face. Looking at the demon's face, she was startled to see that he looked like he was in trouble. Almost as if he was on death row. That was when it hit her like a runaway train.

_Oh no! We broke the Holy Laws! _Botan felt her breath catch and immediately she gasped for air. _Wait, just because you kissed doesn't mean that he wants to be my lover. _Ignoring the wave of sadness at that thought, Botan kept her cool. This could be handled. This was all a mistake, and all mistakes can be fixed.

"I-I'm... sorry."

Botan barely caught the last part, but she saw Hiei's cheeks tint to be the lightest of pink. _Demons... do they apologize to anyone if it's not their Master? _Shaking herself a little, Botan touched her lips.

"No, no, it's nothing to worry about." As she spoke, Botan was astonished that she was holding it together while her subconscious waged a war against her words. _What do you mean? HE KISSED YOU! _"I'm glad that my first kiss went to you and not to someone like Kurama."

Botan saw Hiei put his head in his hands. He was breathing deeply, but then found his wits.

"Let's not mention this to anyone... okay, onna?"

Botan nodded.

"Of course not."

The thought of the Holy Laws hung over their heads like a dark thunder cloud waiting to inflict its wrath over the land. _If anyone knew... we would both be damned. _Botan felt her eyes start to water at the thought of being cast down from Heaven. Or worse, disappearing like Shizuru.

II

Hiei wasn't thinking. His mind, all thoughts that translated into any recognizable language vanished. All he could do was feel. And he felt a wave of things as he kissed Botan. A shattered barrier. Broken insecurities. Raw lust. Then there was this other thing. A warm soothing feeling that was around his heart. _Do demons even have hearts? _It was such a delightful pain that coursed through his veins, but all that wonderful sensation ended when he was slapped.

His cheek stung, and he realized just what he was doing. He was putting Botan in danger of losing not only her position as First Advocate of Heaven, but her very existence as a living being. Savoring her taste, the demon left her lips.

He moved away from her and restrained the urge to continue his actions when he saw the pink on her face. Then he saw her eyes search his, frantic for a few moments. _She's trying to figure out what to do and what just happened. _Hiei ran a clawed hand through his spiky black hair. _I'm not sure if I understand just the hell I was thinking. _

Hiei bit down his pride and apologized. He could tell by her expression that she could tell just how important those two words were. _Demons rarely apologize, even to their Masters. _

Guilt poured through him when she wasn't mad. She should be mad. If he were her, he would be pissed and go on a killing rampage. But he agreed with her that he was better than Kurama. _A worm is better than that fool..._

There was a silence. A very long and tense silence. Hiei knew that she was thinking about the Laws. He was too. _We'll be tortured and will be stripped of our positions, our honor... everything. _

He didn't want that to happen to him, or to Botan. She deserved a normal life. Hiei had his head in his hands. _This all started with stupid Yusuke meeting with God! He could handle himself! What does he need me for? _

"Do you want anything? Food, drink?"

Hiei didn't even respond to that question. He wanted lots of things right now. He wanted to take back that one moment, that moment of weakness where he broke. He wanted to take back his acceptance to his First Advocate position.

"No, thanks."

Botan eventually left and cleaned her house, and occasionally would work on dissecting demon spells and wards. Naturally, this peaked Hiei's interest.

As he watched many failed attempts and her facial expressions, he pondered on why he was even remotely attracted to her. _The onna... she's the highest and purest of all the angels. I am the most sinful demon... _

Botan made the ward explode in self defense and after recovering from the shock, she giggled. _She's beautiful in so many ways. _His eyes narrowed as his self loathing emerged to give him a happy reminder that it was there. _There is no way in the existence of the Universe that an angel would ever want to be with you, Hiei. _

III

It was strange. Hiei just went over and told Botan tips on what to do to break a few difficult wards and spells. Botan was feeling awkward about the whole... kiss thing. But, it all seemed to be forgotten, for now, that is.

They did not smile or make small talk, but worked all day, and even into the night. Botan was having trouble keeping her eyes open, and she messed up a lot.

"Baka onna. Go to bed."

His red eyes were so piercing, but she still liked them. She swallowed a yawn.

"Just a few more..."

The demon rolled his eyes, and she knew that he knew she could see it. Ignoring him, she tried to break down a spell. Uttering the wrong incantation, the ward struck out a her, knocking her backwards.

Normally this would cause a very ugly bruise the next morning. Botan wasn't counting on Hiei to catch her. She fell into his arms, and at first it didn't click until she saw his round eyes.

"Baka."

She had been standing, and now that she was lying down, her body was winning the war of sleep. She curled into Hiei's hold, his demon heat attracting her. Her pink eyes closed. _What's happening...? This is wrong. I shouldn't... be... doing this..._

IV

Hiei was startled and annoyed as she snuggled into his body. Hissing, he walked out of the kitchen and down the narrow hallway. Turning at her bedroom, Hiei paused before setting her down. Her sheets were already thrown off the bed, so that made things easier.

The demon made sure the pillow was perfect and then proceeded to make the bed while the angel slept in it. Soon she was tucked in. No one could have pulled it off any better. Hiei stared at her face. _How can she be so peaceful? So forgiving? _It didn't make sense to him.

The moon was shining, but it was not a blind and irking light. It graced her features. Hiei felt stupid, standing there wanting to do something. He couldn't think of what, though. _She's asleep. There's nothing you can do. _That didn't convince the Advocate. So, imitating what Botan did to Yukina, he leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead, disappearing promptly afterward.

It never struck as to why he did that. He was in deep. He knew he was, so there was little hope for him. Hiei went to the guest room, which smelled of roses. _Fate has to be laughing at me. _Hiei smiled bitterly as he pulled a thin white sheet over him after he shed his clothes so he was only wearing his black boxers.

He curled up, and some would say that he looked like a child. He had to think. _What am I going to do? This is already getting hard to handle. _Hiei closed his eyes. _Maybe I'll think of an answer in the morning. _

V

Botan shuddered herself awake. She dreamed of the strange sensations that Hiei's kiss brought out of her. Naturally it was a bit frightening. She trembled and calmed herself. _Botan, just stop thinking about it! It was nothing special. _But she knew that it was special. It was her first kiss. Quite a good kiss too, if she didn't mind saying so.

She was dragged away from her thoughts when she smelled something burning. Badly. That was when her pink eyes widened at the sight of smoke coming under her closed door.

"HIEI!" Botan ran out into the hallway, almost choking to death on the black smoke that filled the hallways. Her pink eyes watered and she slid to the floor. "Hiei!"

Her voice was raspy as she struggled to breathe. That was when two strong arms lifted her up and to her feet. She saw the blood red eyes and instantly she knew she was safe, even if she could smell a fire. And it was close.

"Onna! You're oven is a freaking bomb! It blew up when I touched it!"

Botan wasn't even going to ask why he wanted to use the stove. She rolled her eyes.

"Some things in my house react violently to... not so pure things." Hiei growled and his grip on her arms tightened. He was probably going to say something until the flames burned down the wall closest to them. Botan shrieked and was soon being carried to the back door. He stopped and glanced behind him. Botan saw the uncertainty flash across his face. _What is he thinking? _"Go! Get us out of here!"

Hiei shook his head even when the ceiling crumbled ten feet away from them.

"Someone has to explain this, and I can't go out there." His eyes met hers. "I'll be spotted for sure."

Botan stood on her own, sliding out of his hold. She flinched as cracks of her foundation was heard.

"Hold still."

Botan took off her halo, and she was aware of Hiei's fast intake of breath. She was sure that he didn't know that angels could do that. Or what she was about to do right now. Moving quickly, her hands touched his horns and tail, murmuring complex concealing spells. And to finish it off, she placed her halo over his head. Not wasting any time, Botan grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the open. She pulled the First Advocate of Hell into the beautiful realm of Heaven.

VI

Hiei felt a very self conscious when he stepped out into the open. _Just because I have an idiotic halo won't fool any angel! What about my clothes? _Hiei smirked. Black was most likely frowned upon in this angel society. That was when he looked down.

His clothes were gone. They had been replaced by the same type of white shirt and pants that Kurama had worn. Hiei felt his face turn scarlet with embarrassment and anger. He grabbed Botan's arm.

"What happened to my clothes?"

Botan smiled at him sheepishly.

"Don't worry, that's just a disguise. You're still wearing your suit."

Hiei released her and she turned back toward her house. Hiei inhaled the sweet smell of fire. He heard her take a shaking breath. Hiei crossed his arms and bowed his head in respect. _It was her home... _

"Botan! What happened?"

Kurama was running, and he stopped as he saw Hiei. Hiei almost flinched. Almost. Grabbing Botan's hand, Hiei pulled them away.

"We have to leave. Now."

And they did. Hiei felt Botan's confusion. The way she tensed at Hiei's dramatic and unwise move. Hiei closed his eyes and went to a place that Kurama could never get to. His white clothes flapped in the wind, and before he opened the his eyes, Botan's slender hand squeezed his as she screamed.

"Hiei!"

Hiei looked and was satisfied. They were miles above the Earth. In free fall. Hiei put a finger over Botan's lips.

"Fly us down."

Botan was fighting down tears of fright as she nodded. Her legs wrapped around his waist so she steadied himself, and Hiei had to clear ALL inappropriate thoughts in his mind as she took off the halo, and instantly his clothes and horns returned.

Hiei saw Botan's eyes glaze over as a heavenly light surrounded her. He saw two gorgeous wings spread themselves, the feathers so white they were almost silver. She slipped her arms under his from behind and held him close to him.

"Don't move around too much, okay."

"Hn."

As soon as she got that sound of approval, she dived. Hiei felt like his stomach was somewhere in his throat. His heart seized as Botan sped through the skies at insane speeds. They neared water, and Hiei could swear that it was parting for them, the mist spraying his feet.

VII

When they reached an island, Botan dropped Hiei, smiling when he let out a surprised sound as he fell five feet to the ground. She hovered a bit before her wings disappeared and she fell to the ground.

"What was that all about?"

Hiei scowled at her.

"Kurama knows my face."

Botan felt like she had been plunged into cold water.

"What? But how? He didn't see you when you set his hair on fire!"

Hiei frowned, one of his fangs showing.

"I went to a bar and he was there." Botan saw him meet her eyes, but then look away. _Oh Keiko... what did he do? _"I... I insulted him. Trust me, he would remember who I was."

Botan bit her lip. _This is bad. What is he going to think? _

"Okay... okay, let's not think about it. It will work out."

That was when they were called. The two Advocates hesitated before leaving.

"Not a word, right?"

"Right."

And with that, the two Advocates slipped their hands into each others.

VIII

Yusuke and Keiko stood, waiting for their loyal Advocates. Lucifer had alerted Hiei. When they appeared, Lucifer's brown eyes widened. There was a difference. It was painfully evident. Maybe not for God, but the Devil always was a stickler for details.

Hiei Jaganeshi's face was even more emotionless than usual, if that was even possible. Yusuke had only seen him like that once. He had failed at one of the most complicated spells on his first try. Usually Hiei was able to master it at the first try, but this was the only spell that gave him trouble. Instantly, all smug demeanor was gone and that air of confidence vanished. His face was like stone as he focused on the task at hand, not a crease in his face.

_But what could Hiei be working so hard to do, I wonder? _

Then there was the angel. Botan. She too was keeping a straight face. Her lips were not curved in her usual polite smile. Her eyes sparkled with something was between fear... and hope. She squeezed Hiei's hand before he let it go. The flicker of _something _across his face told Yusuke that it was some sort of message.

_Is it really happening? Are we finally going to get some survivors in the next Holy War?_

IX

Kurama watched Botan's house burn. He saw her with another man. It wasn't just any man. It was the Jagan Eye guy. They soon vanished, teleporting. Kurama tried tracking them, but that tricky fellow pulled on over on him. So now he was watching the First Advocate's house burn away.

_Something happened. Fire's like this don't start for no reason. _Kurama's intelligent green eyes narrowed. _These are Holy Flames. They only rage like this if an impure being as angered it. _Impure. That didn't make sense. _It has to do with that man. _

That was how Kurama decided how he was going to handle the situation. He would find out just who this little man was. And when he did, he would bring the light on the both of them.

X

A/N: Hey! All those who are strong Christian believers... don't kill me. Please? I am Christian... (I think)... and I mean no harm by this story. Every story needs a little controversy. Okay, review, and by the way, I know that Kurama is mean, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't like him, I just needed a bad guy. Review!

-mia


	8. Sinful Creatures

Forbidden Love : Sinful Creatures

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I swear that this story has been taking up so much space in my mind! Social Studies is so boring I'll start thinking about what should happen next in Forbidden Love . Sit back and enjoy the romance of Hiei and Botan! Read and Review!

I

Botan looked around. Her house was new. It was like it had never burnt down. But there was a flaw. The fire that Hiei had caused brought consequences. Angels were worried that the evil in Botan's house was out of control. The angel looked up at the flashing red light in the corner of the room.

_That device. That wretched thing. _Kurama had suggested it. Like he was such a hero. _If Hiei comes within a mile distance of this thing it will start its own defense system. _Botan crossed her arms.

It had been two weeks. Two painful weeks. She still remembered squeezing Hiei's hand before he left. She remembered how he rubbed his thumb against the palm of her hand in return, his claw tickling her.

_Maybe I'm going crazy. Yeah, that's it! I'm not really missing him, and I certainly don't care whether Keiko arranges another meeting with Lucifer. _A few seconds passed. _COME ON! It's been two weeks! There has to be something that is going on in the world that requires them to meet!_

The Advocate threw her pillow across the room, screaming like a small child. Her house still had silence spells on it, so it didn't matter. That was when she heard a voice. A voice that made her blush and one that made her smile.

The one voice that **should **make her tremble in disgust. A voice that she **should **consider dangerous.

_Calm down, onna. You'll attract unwanted attention. _

Botan felt her entire head turn scarlet.

_I have sound wards, you know!_

_Hn. Whatever. _

There was a silence, but Botan knew that he was still in her mind. It was hard to explain, but it was like a tingling at the very back of her brain.

_What do you need?_

_I don't need anything. _

_Okay..._

Botan sighed. How else was she supposed to respond to that?

_Are you okay? Is your house still in ruins?_

His voice was flat, but the urgency in his words made the angel smile faintly.

_My house is fine. They rebuilt it, but they installed sensors so that all evil that enters my house has a limit. _A silence was all that she got in return, so she elaborated. _If you come in, the house will have many defense tactics activate and the entire realm of Heaven will know that you are here. _

_That's nothing, onna. I can easily disarm them._

Botan smiled. His confidence was heard even through telepathy.

_That won't be any good if the whole neighborhood sees you. _

There was another silence. Botan could feel his nervousness. Something else was eating away at him.

_What about Kurama? _Ah, that was it. Botan wasn't sure what she should tell him. _Baka onna, tell me everything. _

Botan bit her lip, fighting back the urge to scold him.

_He was the one who wanted the extra security sensors installed. I don't think he suspects anything... _

Botan frowned. That little notion had been making her loose sleep for these past few nights. _What if he knows that Hiei's a demon? _Her pink eyes were half closed as she relaxed. That was when Hiei sent her a thought.

_Go somewhere. Anywhere. I'll find you._

Botan blinked.

_Why don't you just pull me to you? You did that before with Yukina in London._

_That was before Kurama saw my face in the bar. If I pull you somewhere, the sensors could pick up my presence, and Kurama could easily track us. _

Botan shuddered at the thought.

_Okay. See you soon._

_Hn._

II

The First Advocate of Hell had done everything imaginable to keep himself busy for those two weeks. He worked out, which was normal, but he pushed himself harder, demons three times the size of him shaking their heads in amazement.

He broke down Holy spells and altered around some Demonic ones to make them more endurable and efficient. But he still thought about **_her. _**Hiei even sparred with Yusuke. That's how antsy he was.

He punched his Master in the face, trying to get her face out of his mind. It took a few moments to realize just what he had done. It was like one second he was running toward his Master, and the next Yusuke was sprawled on the ground, eyes wide with astonishment, one hand over his cheek.

"Hiei, chill out man!"

Yusuke opened his mouth, snapping a few bones into place. Hiei saw his Master's fangs, and he looked away.

"I apologize, Master. I got distracted."

Yusuke frowned for a moment, but in a blink of an eye, he was smiling smugly.

"No problem." He stretched a little. "It'll make me keep my guard up."

Hiei nodded half heartedly. So, with that, he gave it all he got, Lucifer catching most of his blows. Hiei, on the other hand, was not as good as Yusuke. He was the Devil after all. His ribs were broken and blood dripped out of his mouth.

"Let's call it a day, huh Hiei?"

Yusuke had a trail of blood that ran down his forehead and his body was covered in bruises. Hiei wanted to continue, but he did not want to cross his Master. Hiei walked out of the ring, and Yusuke surprised him when he slipped under him so that Hiei's arm was around his shoulder.

"You don't have to, sir..."

Hiei didn't want to be pitied. He looked into Yusuke's face, an impish grin shimmering back at him. Hiei rolled his eyes and walked back to his house. When demons saw the two walk out of the battle arena, chatter rose quickly.

"Check out Hiei! He's beat up pretty bad!"

"So, did you see Lucifer? Hiei did a number on him!"

Hiei ignored them. If the demons were as dedicated as he was then they would have no trouble sparring the one and only ruler of Hell.

"Hiei, get some rest. Ease your mind. Take a vacation. Do whatever."

Hiei was alone at his penthouse. His ribs were healing quickly and Hiei looked into a mirror as he cleaned up his face. He smirked, dried blood around his mouth cracking. _You almost kill yourself fighting against Yusuke and you still can't get her out of your mind. _

He **hated **her. He **hated **the way she cried. He **hated **how she kept smiling at him and treating him like an equal. He **hated **how her kiss still made him shudder with want. He **hated **her so much he couldn't stop thinking about her. Worrying about her.

So he called out to her. He was washing out his mouth at the time. When he entered her mind he winced at her scream. For a flash his heart stopped. He thought she was in trouble. Then he recognized the snarl of a frustrated child. _Baka... _

She seemed to be okay. The sensors were an annoying set back. _Set back to what? _Hiei pondered as he told her to pick a place to go. She agreed just as he finished tying his tie. Hiei took a few breaths. _Why am I even doing this? This makes no sense, just forget about her! It's a good thing that Yusuke hasn't met with God! _Hiei hissed as he found Botan's location with his Jagan Eye. That was the problem. He couldn't forget about her.

Hiei set up some wards. He didn't know why, but he only put up his own design. Not even Lucifer knew of their existence. The demon walked around his apartment, checking to make sure that everything was okay. His red eyes gazed out the window, over the wasteland occasionally dotted with clubs. With that, he disappeared.

III

It was raining. The skies were gray and no one was outside even in the urban city of New York. Botan smiled as she inhaled the moist air. She was in her white summer dress and she shivered. _Maybe I should have brought a coat. _She had a black umbrella and she walked slowly down the street, the rain silencing her footsteps.

"Here."

Botan whirled around, surprised to see Hiei holding his black overcoat out to her. His face was impassive even as raindrops hit it, sliding down his flawless face. Botan took the jacket slowly, and then realized that the First Advocate of Hell was in the rain when she wasn't.

"Oh, sorry! Here, get under."

Botan flushed at her ignorance and moved the umbrella so it was over Hiei, squeezing them both under it. They walked. If they had been friends, or more importantly, be allowed to be friends, Botan would have told him how much she missed him. How it drove her crazy. Botan pulled his jacket on. She smiled at the fact that this was the second time that he had given her his jacket.

"Are you okay? Are you sure that no one suspects anything?"

Hiei was concerned, but Botan knew better than to think that it was all for her.

"I don't think anyone does. I haven't been subjected to observation, and I still have my position as First Advocate..." Botan felt her wall of strength crumble when she realized that she didn't know at all. "I-I have no idea what to do..."

Botan trembled as a few tears escaped her eyes. That was when two arms pulled her toward the demon. His arms. He didn't kiss her. He just allowed her to hold on to something. To hope, cry, and pray with him.

"It's okay. We'll be okay."

Botan smiled through the tears, even though he couldn't see it. She nodded but never let go of him.

"What if someone sees us?"

Botan felt his grip on her tighten, his entire body tensing. _So he worries too... _

"They won't."

They stayed like that, Botan struggling to hold the umbrella. When they separated, Botan saw a flicker of **something **in his eyes. **Something **that was dangerous. His hands went to the sides of her shoulders, and when she didn't try to move away, he kissed her.

_STOP THIS! STOP HIM BOTAN! _Botan sighed into his mouth, a soft moan escaping her pink lips. She swore she felt Hiei smirk against them before taking advantage of her open mouth. His tongue teased her and Botan gasped. _I-I can't... stop... _

The umbrella clattered to the ground, rolling away from them. Botan didn't notice until Hiei pulled back, smirking at her playfully.

"Baka onna..."

IV

Kurama followed Botan's energy as soon as she left. He had been in the middle of a very nice lunch, and it was difficult creating a good excuse for his departure.

He found himself in the pouring rain on the streets of New York City. He looked around. The streets were abandoned because of the weather. That was when he saw them. A blue haired woman, most likely Botan, and a shorter man. His black hair was darker than midnight. They were embracing, and when the pulled back, the man and Botan gazed at each other.

Then they kissed. Kurama had to stop himself from crying out in surprise. Now he wanted to know just who this guy was. Botan would not have him, but was making out with this... shrimp? It was not fair or logical.

Botan dropped her umbrella. It was hard for Kurama to see them, the rain cloaking them. That was when he swore he heard a dark humored voice cut through the rain. He couldn't make out the words, but it made him shiver. _Who is this guy? An angel? Human, what?_

Kurama then saw them disappear. Frowning he searched the Earth for them. His emerald eyes shot open. They were gone. Not anywhere on earth.

V

Hiei was a bit shocked when he felt the rain pouring down on them. He smirked. _I am good. _He loved how she didn't pull away and how she even responded to him. He also enjoyed the fact that he knew that this was her first real kiss.

He vanished, bringing Botan with him. Did he know what he was doing? Half of him did. It was a fact in the back of his mind, so he didn't pay that much attention. All he cared about was what was happening right now. And that was Botan pulling away to see where they were. When she did he saw her back away from and her eyes sweep back and forth. Before she could scream, Hiei put his rough hand over her mouth.

"Quiet! Take off your halo."

The desire was still in her eyes, but her surroundings were throwing her off. _I don't blame her. She's the First Advocate of Heaven and now she's in Hell. _She took off her halo, pushing it into her chest until it disappeared.

Hiei felt something swell in him when she did that. When she had given him her halo, he felt a wave of power flow around him, but his demon blood rejected the Holy forces. Whenever she concealed it or gave it to another, her power sharply decreased. Now she was very vulnerable and all her trust lay with him.

He took her through the wards, opening and closing them behind them. He struggled to open the door delicately, but it slammed, he was in such a rush. Botan barely had time to look around his house before she was being kissed harshly by the other Advocate. He was starting to lose all sense of being. All that existed was her and him.

He was lowering her to the bed when she finally talked.

"Hiei..." He stopped and his face was impassive as they both searched each other's eyes. "Hurry..."

The demon smirked and did as he was told. He cut away her dress and her hands fisted on his white shirt, ripping some buttons off. With that, Hiei laughed, and Botan looked up at him, her face bright red, innocent as ever. He shook his head as he shrugged off the remains of his shirt and joined her on his bed.

The rest of their time melted into cries of each other's name and pure pleasure.

Afterwards, Botan rested in Hiei's arm. He was perspiring a little, and he was having trouble keeping his red eyes open. He felt Botan shift so her arms were around him. He smiled, a real smile, and held her to him. _Some things shouldn't be thought about. _Hiei usually left after sex. He usually didn't enjoy it. He loved it with the angel onna. He didn't want to leave her. _I'll never leave her. _And with that last fleeting thought, the demon went to sleep.

VI

Kurama walked in Botan's house. It was clean, and the only movement was the flashing lights of the sensors that he installed. He searched all the rooms and found nothing. Then he stepped into her room.

Pillows littered the floor. He picked one up. _It looks like she was throwing a bit of a tantrum. _Then Kurama observed the sheets. There was a slight imprint of where she was. But then some of the blankets were strewn over the side. The angel frowned. _She was going somewhere in a hurry. But why the sudden change of mood? _

Only one question kept on resurfacing. _Who is that man? _

VII

Hiei woke up slowly. He inhaled and he smelled sweat. It wasn't bitter, but sweet. His arm searched for the other body that occupied the bed. It fell on cold air.

The demon sprang up so fast it was alarming. His boxers were the only thing that he had on, and his chest heaved as he searched the room. _Where is she? **Where is Botan? **_It was getting very hard to breathe and Hiei felt like his world was spinning. He looked down at his bed. It looked so desolate. Like she had just vanished.

"_We disappear, become non existent. Poof, gone, just like that."_

Hiei punched the wall. _HIEI YOU BAKA! She's gone! It's all your fault! _Hiei's knuckles were bleeding and self hatred coursed through him. _You didn't deserve one speck of her. Not one once of her love, nothing. _His throat was shrinking, making his eyes water. That was when he heard something. It was a whimper. Hiei's ears perked.

He ran, more like flitted to the bathroom. There, the door open, was Botan. She was on the floor. Her pink eyes were wide and she looked at her hands like they were strangers. She looked up at him, her voice fighting for control of her emotions.

"What have I done?"

She sobbed and Hiei felt his knees shake just at the sight of her. He was so relived that she was okay. That she was alive. He kneeled in front of her and she hugged him, pulling him closer to her.

"I-I thought you had disappeared."

His voice was so soft, he almost didn't recognize it. That was when her grip tightened.

"Why aren't I gone? I don't understand!"

Hiei pulled back and looked at her. She was wrapped in a bathroom towel, her dress destroyed from the other night. He opened a closet in the bathroom and pulled out a black silk robe. He avoided her gaze.

"Here."

Botan hiccuped, confused for a minute. Then she accepted it, slipping it on. She was biting her lip and Hiei saw a thin trail of blood trickle down from them.

"Hiei, why? I should be dead. Shouldn't I?"

Hiei gritted his teeth.

"Be glad that you aren't!"

Botan fell silent. Then her face paled. It seemed that she had come to a realization. She trembled as she tried to stand, and Hiei helped her up, steadying her. Hiei was still a bit shaky, his thoughts in a whirl from when he thought that she had gone. Disappeared, out of his life forever.

"What should we do?"

It was so quiet, like a defeated child who was dying. Hiei sighed his shoulders slackening.

"I don't know." He brought her to the living room and let her sit on the plush black couch. "When you want to go back to Heaven, make a trip to Earth first, or you will drag evil energy with you to Heaven." He saw her face, and when ever she moved her legs she winced a little. "You'll be sore for a day or two."

Botan nodded, sniffing. Hiei wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry. Be strong. You'll get through this."

Botan smiled weakly and Hiei kissed her chastely, and with that she vanished. His eyes were still closed even after she was gone.

"She loves you, Hiei." Hiei spoke to himself. "What are you going to do about it?"

VIII

Botan was back in her room, and she cried into her pillow. Hiei's robe was still on her body. _I-I love him! That's why I'm not gone... why? Angels and demons hate each other! _A wail was heard throughout the house. _I fall for the one man I can never have! _She shook with agony as she shivered in her white sheets. She didn't feel dirty. What had happened was beautiful, but that was what scared her. _It shouldn't be beautiful. It's an abomination! _

The First Advocate of Heaven never left her house and she cried all day, not knowing what to do. She couldn't confess or she would surely bring shame to her kind and Hiei's. Everything that presented itself held terrible consequences.

"Hiei... help me..."

IX

A/N: Long chapter huh? Now, does it move fast? I really hope not. So, how do you like the drama? Please... PLEASE review! Even if you have problems with the story or hate it all together, tell me why! I'd love to know! Review!

-mia


	9. Apocalypse

Forbidden Love : Apocalypse

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I'm really into this story! Please read and review! I promise that you will love this story! I can't help but think it's good, so stick with me!

I

Years passed. Not that it affected the two beings looks in any way, they are immortal after all. But they reached an agreement.

Hiei thought he could just push aside that night as another memory. But, after a month, he kept on having nightmares. He kept dreaming that Botan would disappear right in his hands, and as he kissed her, she would start screaming as she was pulled from existence. No matter what he did, he could never save her.

Each time he would wake up with a wet face, his hands shaking and drenched in a cold sweat as he touched his face. He had cried for her, jolting awake with her name on his lips. He was in distress, and sparring with Yusuke wasn't helping.

Botan on the other hand was trying to hold it all in. She smiled and went to parties, trying desperately to forget, but he was everywhere. She wore his robe and cried herself to sleep every night. Then, about a month and a half later, in the middle of the night, she was yanked from her sleep, from her bed, and from Heaven.

Hiei didn't care about the sensors, he couldn't take it anymore. As soon as she appeared in his penthouse, clothed in the robe he had given her, an enormous weight was lifted off his... heart. When he saw her, he growled.

She looked... tired and worn out. Like she hadn't had a good nights sleep since he last saw her. She was a bit skinner, and when her eyes met his, he saw the pain in them. Each and every day she put on a smile that only she knew was fake.

They stood in silence for a while, but Hiei soon found himself losing oxygen fast as he was on the ground, being hugged to death by an angel.

"I thought something happened to you! I was so scared..."

Hiei couldn't say anything. He had been insane for the past few days. He couldn't focus for more than thirty seconds, so he pulled her to him. He had to see her. It was like his soul craved her.

He kissed her softly on her cheek, and she shivered as she turned to catch his lips. Hiei moaned, **moaned**, as he responded. She was returning all his lost hope and worry. That was when he moved to her neck, making her gasp. He opened his mouth, his fangs shining as he plunged them into the skin that joined the shoulder and neck together.

Botan screamed, and Hiei almost apologized until he felt her bite him, making him hiss and close his eyes. He shivered as he finally felt satisfied for the first time in his entire life. She was his now. No other man could touch her. They had mated by demon ritual, and she had only made it stronger, causing pride to swell in his heart.

"I love you, Hiei."

Hiei blushed, and he pulled back, and Botan giggled at his flustered expression. No woman had ever said that to him. He pouted, his lower lip sticking out indignantly as he murmured his reply.

"I-I love you to, Botan."

Botan grinned, her heart beating hard because he said her name. They made love, and when they returned to their normal lives, people saw a difference. Kurama became suspicious when she wasn't as tired and became more cheery. Hiei was able to excel, as he normally did. This caught Yusuke's attention.

But it was good for a little while. Botan would sleep with Hiei every night, her soul attached to his. One night they were walking in England and sirens started. People were crowded around televisions, and Hiei brought Botan to one.

"Variel Stewart, renowned author that started a large movement in the United States and some European countries, was assassinated today when the President of the United States requested to meet her." The news stations played a clip, and Hiei and Botan watched the older woman walk up to the podium to shake the President's hand. "One of the military officers standing by shot Variel in the head, and he has been said to have given orders."

Botan watched in horror as the woman fell to the ground, and the scene kept on replaying.

"Riots have overtaken America. The people are rebelling against their government, and some of the English have even started to take action." A pause. "May God have mercy on us all."

II

_That was just the beginning. _Botan was putting on her white dress, but now she had other accessories that she was touching as she let down her hair. _Wars were raged, Variel was only the matches for the instability of the human race. _Botan slipped on sandals and put the smallest bit of holly in her hair. She looked at the robe on her bed and then peered into the mirror. The scar on her neck was very apparent.

Sighing, she took the sash of the robe and tied it around her neck like a scarf. Then she put on armor. Simple, and very majestic looking, but it would serve its purpose. Botan left and stepped out of her house. Cheers roared in her ears. Botan had a grim expression on her face as she addressed the crowd.

"The time has come, my friends. The day that all humans have tried to predict. Today, December twenty fifth, we will wage a war against Hell." More deafening cries. "God, our Master, will be battling as well. Create your own defense with spells and wards that you know." Botan drew in a breath, hoping that her Master would see her through this. "We will win because we are Holy! Are you ready?"

Screams of victory rose up into the skies and Botan waved her fist in the air. An angel took out a golden horn and blew it. Instantly a hush fell over the crowd as everyone vanished to the battlefield. Botan paused before leaving. _Give me strength... _

III

Hiei was wearing black fighting pants. The only thing on the upper half of his body was a piece of Botan's white dress that hung around his neck like a scarf. He put various spells for defense on himself. He teleported to a cliff where every demon in Hell was waiting for him to speak. Once they saw him, growls and animal noises pounded his ears.

"Demons, tonight is our night to rise up! To strike against the puny angels!" The roars were outrageous. "Are you with me?"

Screeches told Hiei that they were in fact, 'with him'. He nodded curtly and jumped off the cliff. Some of the weaker demons gasped. He landed so that he was a centimeter off the ground.

"Get to your battle positions!"

The demons laughed wickedly. The had been waiting for this day of judgement. This one chance to fight back. Hiei scowled as he felt the scarf against his neck. He left Hell wordlessly.

Hiei was standing on what was left of the Statue of Liberty. He saw his comrades slithering among the streets. Then about two hundred feet away, a bright light sparkled, almost blinding him. There was Botan. She looked glorious, in battle armor, some holly to recognize the holiday. Then there was his sash around her neck. Yusuke had told him that he could not hesitate.

Behind her appeared other angels, hovering. Without a word, Botan raised her hands and she was shrouded in light. Her hair grew longer and it flowed like water around her. Her pink eyes pierced his as her wings turned silver, their span huge. Hiei was breathless. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. There hovered Botan in her most Holy form. She curtsied, her face impassive.

Shaking himself, he let out a roar, his fellow demons following suit. Now it was time to show the angels just what they were made of.

IV

Botan felt so much energy course through her was she was in her Holy state. She saw Hiei, and she smiled at his astonished face. Then he let out a terrifying bellow. The streets below them shook as his army followed him. Hiei's skin turned green, eyes opening up all over it. A black tattoo on his arm became more dark and vivid as his fangs and horns grew longer, his tail whipping about wildly.

_Such powerful beauty... _

Botan put her right arm out to the side, and a spear appeared in her hand. It was white with the brightest of silver gleaming at the end. Two feathers dangled from it. She charged.

Angels dive bombed the demons, dropping grenades of purifying power. Several demons disappeared in a white light, their death quick and painless. The demons, however, latched themselves onto angels, biting into their flesh. Botan winced.

That was when she Hiei rushed to meet her. He pulled out a katana and Botan quickly drew her spear, blocking his attack. Hiei snarled, a sneer on his face. Botan bit her lip as she pushed him back.

The two of them flew across the sky, streaks of white and black light flickering across the darkened sky. The angel would get into tight spots, but every time she got out of them. That was when she heard a shout.

"Botan, no!"

Botan looked behind Hiei and saw Kurama flying towards her, his sword gleaming. Hiei whirled around, and Botan saw the look of understanding flash onto his face. Then there was disgust. He flew faster, a choked scream exiting his lips. Hiei waited until the last second, but Kurama never backed down.

So, Hiei thrust his katana in Kurama's stomach. The angel coughed blood and looked into Hiei's eyes as he dropped his sword.

"You... it was... you..."

The angel disappeared, faded into the night. Hiei licked his lips and turned back to Botan.

"Sorry."

Botan shook her head, her face not betraying her. She would not cry. Death surrounded them, the tortured cries of angels and demons filling the air. That was when Hiei put his hand over his tattoo. He pointed it at the ground and screamed.

Botan gasped as a black dragon shot out of his arm and shot towards the ground. It devoured everything in its path. Hiei shook as he controlled it. Botan frowned and took her spear and threw it into the dragon.

It turned pearly white and evaporated. The two Advocate's watched the souls of angels and demons shimmer and then fade away. Then there was an explosion. It rocketed and Botan only remembered the thunder in her ears.

V

Hiei was astonished that Botan purified his Dragon of Darkness Flame. It was unthinkable. That was when he heard the boom of clashing spirit energy. The flames were coming swiftly and he thought fast. Dropping his katana, Hiei wrapped his arms around Botan, vanishing not a split second after the fire engulfed their spot.

They both must have blacked out. Hiei coughed. He felt Botan's body pressing into his, and he opened his eyes slowly. He had brought them to the outskirts, and he looked down on the flaming mess. Everyone was dead except Botan and him.

He looked down at Botan, and she woke slowly in his arms. She blinked, and the first thing she did was smile at him. He had missed that smile. He kissed her lightly.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled against his lips.

"Yeah, are you?"

He grunted in a positive answer. His fingers drew circles on her back, making her lean into him. _She's always been so sensitive to touch..._

"You are stunning in your Holy form."

He was delighted to hear chuckle.

"And you're drop dead gorgeous in your full Demonic form."

They kissed again, and right when Hiei was going to take off her "scarf", he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"My, my, Hiei. I knew you were up to something."

The demon froze. He felt Botan pull back and tense. Hiei turned around to face his Master. His heart broke when he saw that God was beside him.

"Botan, I'm surprised."

Hiei shifted so he was in front of Botan.

"If you are going to punish her, I have to be punished as well."

Botan gasped and shook his shoulders.

"Don't! You'll regret it!"

Hiei smiled at her, but the fear was in his eyes. He was brave. He wouldn't run away. The drama was cut short when they heard laughing. One was a low tenor and the other was a giggling of a soprano. God and Lucifer were chuckling at them.

"Relax. It's okay." Botan looked Lucifer in the eye. He had never done anything to betray her trust... but still... "You didn't think you were the only ones, did you?"

Hiei and Botan gasped as Yusuke showed them his neck. There, plain as day, was a bite mark. Botan stuttered.

"B-but who?"

"Botan, you have always been the brightest of the angels. I was shocked that you didn't figure it out sooner."

God bent to one knee and showed her Advocate the scar on her neck. Hiei got up, helping Botan up as they walked down the grassy hill toward the graveyard of thousands of angels and demons. Hiei had his armed around Botan and she looked down at the carnage.

"This is going to take forever to clean up..."

Yusuke yawned.

"It was boring the other times, but now we have helpers." He grinned at Botan, and she smiled back. "Get to work!"

Hiei blinked. _Other times? _Shaking his head he began to use his remaining energy to return buildings to their basic materials. Botan watched her Master and Lucifer walk down the streets hand in hand. She giggled softly and continued to fix things.

VI

Botan yawned. She walked down a dirt road, her heavy dress annoying her. She passed the townhouse and saw some Native Americans talking to the colonists of a new colony.

"Hey there, angel."

The woman smiled as she felt arms wrap around her frame. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him. He kissed her neck, right on her scar. They vanished and now they were on the beach. Hiei's forehead rested against hers.

"What is it, Hiei?"

Hiei smirked at her.

"Missed you." He sighed with annoyance. "Why do nigens take so long evolving?"

Botan giggled and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I don't know." She pushed him down onto the sand. "And right now, I don't care."

Hiei growled, not enjoying his position. He tried to push his little angel on her back, but she held him down, and this made him laugh. All he needed was to use some of his actual strength to pin her wrists above her in the sand, making her face flush cutely.

"It's nice how we can relax about the Holy Laws."

Botan giggled and squeaked as he licked her lips, and she opened her mouth for him. He loved her taste, and he would get to have her for all eternity. She sighed against him.

"I love you."

Hiei ran his clawed fingers through her hair. It felt like satin. He was trembling ever so slightly, his lips crashing down on hers. Botan felt him shaking. She loved him. She really did.

"I will always love you, Botan."

VII

Yusuke and Botan over looked this endearing scene from the clouds. Keiko leaned her head on Yusuke's shoulder.

"What do you think of that? This is the first demon/angel relationship."

Yusuke chuckled at his wife's question.

"It's a match made in Heaven." He raised his eyebrow. "And Hell too."

"I just wanted them to be friends. Lovers... well it's cute."

Hiei and Botan looked up and Keiko waved. Botan waved back and Hiei and Yusuke nodded to each other. There was a dawn of a new age. History had its subtle changes. The future was sure to be different. Love would come to the other beings of the future. Hiei's finger trailed down Botan's arm, her eyes closing as she leaned into him.

_That was just the start of all the wonderful things to come. Slowly, but surely, angels and demons found a peace. A subtle understanding. Hiei and Botan were the First Advocates of the Spiritual Realm, whether it be Heaven or Hell. They are known as the black and white couple, perfect for each other._

The End

A/N: Please, please review! I hope that you liked it, I loved writing it.


End file.
